MVP Sakuragi Hanamichi
by Wootabulous
Summary: Visits during rehab by someone helps change Sakuragi's perspective not only of himself, but also of the world around him. The Rebound King is reborn. More Mature Skilled Sakuragi. Hana/Yoko, Miyagi/Ayako Slightly AU
1. Prologue

I've tried about two times to post a successful Slam Dunk Fanfic on this site, but failed (due to extreme writer's block and unsure of where to go next). However this time, I've really thought about the direction that I want to take.

I'm glad to say that this FF can be for everyone. It will contain a mix of character development, conversations, events, but also descriptions of basketball games. I plan to really go in-depth with the basketball if possible, but we'll have to see for now.

I've decided to keep the chapters at a shortish length, as it'll be much easier for me to update (I'm notorious for being a slow updater).

This is also set in a slightly AU universe, and I've tried to make it as realistic as possible.

As for the pairing, well you'll have to wait and see who visited him during rehab.

Tried to keep the first chapter short, and touch on how Sakuragi improved after his injury.

The setting is after the final pre-season game.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"You are cleared to play in a full basketball match now Sakuragi-kun. Your back is fully healed" said the nurse.

Sakuragi grinned happily at her. Although he was able to train, he could finally play. After months of rehab, in which he was only able to start basketball two months in which was an amazing recovery rate, slowly he had been able to build up his strength again. During the time he was in rehab, he had been unable to do much jumping or strenuous work. However, this would work as a boon towards Sakuragi.

In rehab he kept up with his schoolwork via postage from the school. But it was through rehab, counselling and a certain person that he matured. He viewed hard work now to be applied in all facets of life, not just on the basketball court. And months later, he was finally cleared and able to play a full basketball match with contact. His injury however, would benefit Sakuragi more than he would know. And it was finally then, that he would be able to go back to school.

The wise old man, Coach Anzai had told him that a back injury wasn't the end of the world. Just because he wasn't able to jump and dunk, didn't mean he wasn't able to practise. And so slowly, over a period of months when he was finally able to start light physical work, he slowly worked on his game. Constant dribbling, led to him being able to handle the ball much more effectively. As his entire game revolved around defense and rebounding, Coach had given him wise words that would change his entire basketball career.

"Sakuragi, do you know why Akagi was so good and became a star center?" asked Coach Anzai one day, as they sat in the bleachers, looking at the basketball court.

Sakuragi who was sitting in a seat, by the basketball court in the rehab center, and thought about it for a moment.

"Hard work?" asked Sakuragi.

Coach Anzai smiled.

"Go on Sakuragi-kun" motioned Anzai.

"His physical strength and height?" asked Sakuragi.

"Think deeper"

"His gorilla strength! And his gorilla face!" exclaimed Sakuragi.

"Ho ho ho, all of those answers are correct, but along with one other thing. Post moves. He was able to use his bulk and frame effectively and score through great technical footwork. I see quite a lot of him in you Sakuragi. Great athletic qualities, strong, and a hard worker" said Coach.

Sakuragi's eyes widened.

"Please do not tell me I look like GORI!" shouted Sakuragi.

Coach chuckled, his chin fats wobbling.

"No Sakuragi, you don't" said Anzai with a kind smile.

Sakuragi scratched his head, thinking of Gori and remembering his large repertoire of post moves.

"Post moves huh?" asked Sakuragi.

Anzai nodded slowly, before slowly standing up.

"Come with me Sakuragi-kun, and let's watch a tape" said Anzai.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sakuragi watched the tape of Shohoku verse Sannoh.

"Keep your eye on Kawata Masashi Sakuragi-kun" said Anzai.

Sakuragi watched as Masashi powered his way past opponents, using a large repertoire of post moves and having a jumper as well to score, even with Gori's tough defense.

"Sakuragi, I believe in less than two years you can surpass that player, simply due to the sheer talent God has blessed you with. Your injury has given you a blessing, since you are unable to jump and dunk or layup as you like to do, you can only train your dribbling, movement and basketball IQ. During this time, I will continue to send you tapes of games I want you to watch, highlighting individual players. To further increase your basketball IQ, I want you to also read several basketball books that I recommend, as well as watch lots of basketball games. I also want you to follow a training regime, where you might not like it, but will help you in years to come" explained Anzai.

Sakuragi nodded, his head starting to become sore from constantly nodding.

"Sakuragi-kun, you are a developing player. You seem to absorb things twice, if not thrice as fast as others, and this will give you an advantage if you use it. Use it now, as you're in rehab. Resist the urge to muck around and instead train hard. As you've had three months off, you must work even harder to surpass Rukawa who is also improving" said Anzai.

Sakuragi nodded once again.

"Excellent, let's get started then. I won't be able to come very often, but I'll be coming when I can to look at my star power forward" said Anzai.

"This Tensai will not let you down" said Sakuragi with a promise.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

And through the months, as Sakuragi was slowly able to do more and more, working on what Anzai taught him, supplementing it with books on basketball, and watching lots of basketball games. And finally came the day when he was able to go back to school, and to play the game that he had come to love so dearly. Anzai also taught him the important of a jump shot a month into his training.

"Sakuragi, why did I teach you about the jump shot previously?" asked Anzai.

"To help add to my game? To ensure that this tensai can score even more?" asked Sakuragi.

"More than that" Anzai said, trying to prompt Sakuragi to use his brain more.

"A jump shot allows you to shoot from a distance?" asked Sakuragi.

"Excellent. And why is this good?" asked Anzai.

Sakuragi frowned and thought for a moment, thinking of the hours he had already poured in to increase his basketball knowledge.

"My position on the court would mean...I would be further away from the basket. This will open up the key more as my opponent must...mark me closely because of my shooting. This leaves the key open more for Miyagi and the rest of the team" said Sakuragi.

"Excellent Sakuragi-kun. Not only that, but sometimes you may not be able to rely on your post moves, layups or dunks. Sometimes a player may simply be too big to back down, or far too tall. A consistent jumper is what can separate the good PFs to the star PFs" explained Anzai.

Sakuragi nodded, remembering how many of the good Power Forwards and Centers in the NBA had a jump shot that was consistent from mid-range.

"Jumper huh?"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

In the Shohoku gym, the sounds of basketballs bouncing and squeaking shoes echoed through the halls.

"Run Miyagi!" yelled Ayako.

She watched as Miyagi crossed over to the left, before crossing over to the right and speeding past Yasuda. She watched as he drove hard, before jumping with a pump fake and flicking the ball to the left. Kutawa held the ball, eyeing the basket from the three point line. He jumped, shooting and watched as it went in.

"Yes!" he said, pumping his fist as he ran back to defend.

Ayako and Haruko watched as the team fought, starters and bench players being split. They watched as Rukawa drove the lane, before laying it in.

"Nice Rukawa!" shouted the crowd.

Mitsui the three point specialist had decided to stay on another year, to resurrect his basketball career, hoping to get a scholarship. He had again injured his knee during the winter tournament due to overworking it, and thus decided to rest up, and prepare for the next season. With an improved Mitsui, as well as the returning core of Rukawa and Miyagi kept Shohoku still a powerhouse. Rukawa had also improved, as had Miyagi who was determined to prove he was the officially recognised number one point guard in Kanagawa Prefecture. However, even with the much improvement off the bench, Shohoku was sorely lacking in the front court (SF, PF, C) missing the Rebound King Hanamichi Sakuragi and Takenori 'Gori' Akagi. With both starters gone, a large hole had been left in Shohoku's front court**(1)**. had struggled during the regular season against the size of rivals. Listed as A- by the official high school basketball Japanese magazine called Dunk, they had relied heavily on their core three to get them over the line during their pre-season games, however they lost two of their three pre-season games due to the lack of rebounding chances available.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sakuragi looked at the gym, taking a breath. He was finally able to go back to school. He slung his bag around his shoulder and slowly opened the door to the gym. He was stunned to see many people watching the practise, cheering for the players.

'_Victory over Sannoh must of brought our popularity up' thought Sakuragi. _

A short glasses wearing freshman turned as the door opened, to see Sakuragi stride in.

"Rebound King!" he yelled.

Other onlookers turned, and also shouted "Rebound King!"

Sakuragi gave them all a winning smile. He was home.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

List of Shohoku Basketball Team:

Starters:

Ryota Miyagi: 170 cm/60 kg (3rd Year), Position: PG (Point Guard)

Hisashi Mitsui, 184 cm/68 kg (3rd Year), Position: SG (Shooting Guard)

Kaede Rukawa, 187 cm/75 kg (2nd Year), Position: SF (Small Forward)

Hanamichi Sakuragi, 194 cm/86 kg (2nd Year), Position: PF (Power Forward):

Satoru Kakuta 190 cm/79 kg (3rd Year), Position: C (Center)

Notes on starters:

Sakuragi has grown another 3 centimetres since Rehab. He was 191 at the end of the manga, and is now 194.

Satoru Kakuta was subbed in briefly when Sakuragi fouls out during a game. He is listed as 180 centimetres and plays center. As he is undersized, I have added another 10 centimetres to his height to allow me to use a canon character in the team (so please bear with it). Although thin in the manga, he's bulked up slightly to be able to deal with the starting centers.

Bench:

Yasuhara Yasuda, 166 cm/57 kg (3rd Year), Position: PG

Tetsushi Shiozaki, 175 cm/62 kg (3rd Year), Position: SG

Satoru Sasaoka, 176 cm/65 kg (2nd Year), Position: SF/SG

Tekinori Takeshi, 188 cm/72 kg (1st Year), Position: PF/C

Takatta Iowata, 191 cm/82 kg (1st Year), Position: C

Ryuujiro Sonny, 184 cm/76 kg (1st Year), Position: SF/PF

Notes on Bench:

Takeshi, Iowata and Sonny are made up characters that have been made to give depth to the Shohoku basketball team.

I may go more in depth into the players later, and talk about their skillset and so on.

Definitions:

**(1): That half of the court that is the closest from the offensive basket. It is the position played by the forwards (SF, PF, C)**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**I think that covers it all for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and your feedback would be much appreciated.  
**


	2. The Return of the Tensai

**I'll just jump into and say thank you to Calamus and Astell for their reviews. **

**And I present the next chapter of MVP Sakuragi Hanamichi.**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Players on the court heard the commotion, stopping the game and turning around, many wearing looks of surprise.

"It's the Rebound King!" yelled a freshman who had recognised him from the National Tournament.

"Sakuragi!" shouted Miyagi with a grin.

Most of the team converged on Sakuragi, as well as the two managers and Anzai-sensei.

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you okay?"

"Can you play again?"

"Rebound King, you're back for good?"

Sakuragi laughed, before nodding.

"I'm ready to play again" he declared, pumping his fist.

A cheer came from the onlookers. His heroics during the national tournament won him a lot of respect, and others secretly claimed that if Sakuragi were healthy, he would have maybe had a small chance of making the all-Japan team. Even experts on basketball were amazed at the improvement Sakuragi had made in his first year. Sakuragi looked and saw Rukawa standing a far off. Rukawa gave him the tiniest of nods which Sakuragi returned, before turning back to the court.

Coach Anzai stood in front of Sakuragi, his short frame against Sakuragi's towering one.

"Did you finish your last training program?" asked Anzai.

Sakuragi nodded with a confident smirk.

"I am ready to play Anzai-sensei" said Sakuragi.

"Excellent, you may use the other court for warm up. You'll be subbed in for the last 20 minutes" said Anzai.

Sakuragi nodded, before going to change in the locker room. Haruko watched Sakuragi as he walked, full of confidence.

"I wonder how much Sakuragi-kun has improved" said Haruko, looking at Ayako.

Ayako looked at her, frown on her pretty face.

"I've heard from Anzai-sensei that he's worked very hard since he was able to start physically training again, but wasn't sure how much he had improved" replied Ayako.

Miyagi walked up to them both, a confident smirk on his face.

"Looks like we have to change our game-plan again, now that we have the Rebound King back" said Miyagi with a grin, Mitsui walking up behind him.

"He seems more confident and assured about himself...and seemingly more mature" stated Mitsui.

"I saw that too. The way he carries himself around the court. However, we'll just have to see how good he really is then" said Miyagi with a grin.

"No mercy" said Mitsui.

"No mercy" was Miyagi's reply.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sakuragi held the ball in his hand, before lifting his head. He jumped, rising up with the ball, before he shot, as it moved in a perfect arc into the net with a swish. Slowly he dribbled around, taking shots from around the mid-range court. Haruko watched him, as he consistently made jumpers.

"Anzai-sensei, Sakuragi can shoot jumpers now?" she asked.

"Ho ho ho, he has improved greatly since his first year" chuckled Anzai.

Sakuragi smiled as he dribbled the ball around. His love for basketball had only grown as he developed his skills in the rehab gym. He had also watched hundreds of NBA game tapes, watching the positioning and movement of great players such as Kevin Garnett and Tim Duncan. Now he aimed to continue to improve on his post game.

In one week before the tournament, Sakuragi shot twenty thousand shots in a week. Since rehab he had shot another five hundred thousand shots. He had killed himself to improve, with help from a special someone.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Standing up and signalling for a timeout, Coach Anzai stood straight.

"Sakuragi, you're in at PF with Team A, facing Takeshi. Sonny, take a break" said Coach Anzai

Sonny breathed heavily, before going to sit down, his stamina not up there as of yet with the pace of the game. Sakuragi took his place by Takeshi, clearly out sizing him. Showing respect, Sakuragi clapped Takeshi's shoulder and got ready to play.

Team A: Team B

PG: Miyagi vs Yasuda

SG Kutawa vs Mitsui

SF: Rukawa vs Sasaoka

PF: Takeshi vs Sakuragi

C: Iowata vs Kakuta

Iowata inbounded the ball to Miyagi, who took the ball up the court. He looked to his left, dishing it to Kutawa on the 3 point line. Kutawa passed into the left side low post area where Iowata held his position against Kakuta, just outside the key. Iowata faked to the right with his body, as Kakuta shifted slightly to the right. Iowata then shifted to the left with his body, taking a bounce as he moved into the paint and jumping high, intending to dunk it with his right hand. His eyes widened as Sakuragi jumped in front of him, his arm raised. As he hefted down to dunk it, Sakuragi's right hand met the ball, blocking the ball. The ball flew out of his hands and landed harmlessly onto the ground.

"AMAZING!" yelled the crowd.

Takeshi gathered the loose ball, and quickly threw it to Kutawa who was still on the base line. Kutawa passed to Miyagi who step faked Yasuda to the left before running past him. He weaved around Sakuragi to the right and went for the easy layup against the backboard. As he shot past Sakuragi, he lifted his arm to lay the ball in off the glass, only for Sakuragi to fly past him, his hand slamming the ball against the glass.

Miyagi's eyes widened as the ball bounced off the glass into the waiting hands of Mitsui. Haruko and Ayako looked stunned, before both cracked a smile. The onlookers were amazed at the skill and athleticism of Sakuragi, and watched as he tore down the court for the fast break.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Rebound!" yelled Sasoaka as his tough jump shot bounced off the rim. Sakuragi, Iowata and Takeshi went for the ball, and Sakuragi rose higher than the others, grabbing it.

"Rebound king!" shouted the onlookers with enthusiasm.

Sakuragi landed just inside the key, facing Takeshi. Sakuragi bounced with his right hand once seemingly intent on going baseline, before spinning to the left past a bewildered Takeshi who had shifted to cover the baseline and scored the basket with a soft layup.

"Amazing" muttered Ayako.

Haruko spun to look at Coach Anzai, who smiled and her and chuckled.

"Ho ho ho..."

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Yasuda!" yelled Sakuragi, from twenty metres out from the basket along the right baseline. Takeshi was several metres back, not respecting him from that distance. Having been beaten off the dribble previously, Takeshi had pulled back so that he wouldn't give up any easy baskets from Sakuragi driving to the hole.

Yasuda dribbled to the right before he passed the ball to Sakuragi who looked at the basket, then at Takeshi. Takeshi still wasn't paying Sakuragi any respect, so he jumped, shooting with a lovely motion and a high arc. Takeshi's eyes widened and he moved forward, his hand outreached but was too far, and too late. The ball hit nothing but net. Sakuragi raised his fist before jogging back on defense, after high fiving Yasuda.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Mitsui and Sakuragi shot down the court, only one opposing them was Kutawa. Mitsui had the ball, passing to Sakuragi as they ran. Sakuragi passed back almost instantly. The ball flew between the two as they thundered down the court. Mitsui, Sakuragi, Mitsui, Sakuragi before they reached the key. Kutawa who was backing off finally commited and charged at Mitsui who had the ball passed to him.

Mitsui jumped and tossed the ball in the air with a shout of "Sakuragi!"

Kutawa could only watch helplessly as Sakuragi ran towards the basket, jumping in the air and grabbing the ball with his outstretched right hand. As he flew through the air, he dunked the ball ferociously into the net with a shout.

"ALLEY-OOP!"

"AMAZING!"

"SO FAST!"

Haruko and Ayako jumped in the air in triumph, Ayako with a pumped fist. Coach Anzai simply chuckled again.

"Ho ho ho..."

Sakuragi and Mitsui jumped in the air, their backs slamming lightly against each other. Miyagi simply grinned, hoping he would have the opportunity at some point to do the same.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

In the end, Team A won by a few points due to the first half lead, but the talking point of the onlookers was Sakuragi, whose improvement seemed tremendous. Due to his size advantage, Team B continued to run the offense through Sakuragi who used his athleticism, footwork and basketball IQ (BBIQ) to score. Team A had to then double team Sakuragi, who was able to dish off passes to other teammates, leaving them open to score.

Sakuragi, during these 20 minutes had amassed an amazing thirteen rebounds, with nine being defensive and four offensive. He had also scored fourteen points and two assists, giving him a double double. Rukawa led Team A with thirty six points, four assists and three rebounds, while Miyagi had fourteen points and nine assists.

The team gathered around Anzai, who sat in his customary chair.

"Very good to both teams, both of you have done very well" said Anzai, "you may all go now, next practise will be light tomorrow after class."

"Thank you Anzai-sensei!" they chorused, before walking towards the locker room.

Haruko watched Sakuragi's back, now the tallest of the group.

'_Just how good have you gotten Sakuragi-kun' wondered Haruko._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The team was in the locker room, changing to get ready for the first class of the day.

"Sakuragi! Good to have you back" said Miyagi, punching fists with Sakuragi.

"It's good to be back. How are we looking in the standings?" asked Sakuragi.

"We're doing okay. With the graduation of most of the star players from last year such as Hanagata, Maki, we have a good chance to win the Kanagawa Tournament, but the main one we are aiming for is Nationals" explained Miyagi.

Sakuragi grinned excitedly.

"Nationals will be the return of the Rebound King then" said Sakuragi, his eyes gleaming.

Miyagi tossed him a magazine Dunk, which was several months old.

"Page 84" said Miyagi, motioning with his hand.

Sakuragi sat down on a nearby bench, opening to page 84.

_Listing the Top Ten Power Forwards to make an Impact in the Nationals:_

Sakuragi scanned down the list, his grin widening as he saw his picture at number 4.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Name: Sakuragi Hanamichi

Year: Freshman

School: Shohoku High School

Bio: In his first year of playing organised basketball, bursting onto the scene in the Nationals as an extremely raw rebounding and defensive specialist, leading the league in grabbing offensive rebounds, as well as overall rebounding, using his athleticism to defeat the former rebounding champion from Sannoh, Nobe Masahiro.

Known to the crowd as the 'Rebound King,' with most notably having red hair, Sakuragi is an imposing force on the court and his will to win, tenacity, strange antics and hustle have won him massive popularity among the crowds. Also known for his match winning jumper against Sannoh, during which he injured his back. If Sakuragi is healthy for Nationals, he will provide a much needed defensive anchor for Shohoku with star center Akagi having graduated. Even without any improvement, Sakuragi will be a force with more experience, and a returning talented cast of Miyagi, Mitsui and Rukawa.

Overall Skill Graph: B-

Offensive Capability: D+

Defensive Capabilities: A-

Rebounding: A+

Athleticism: A+

Passing Ability: C

Ball Handling: C-

Basketball IQ: D+

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sakuragi grinned at the review, which showed his great rebounding and athletic ability.

"Not too bad for a first year tensai!" he declared with a happy smile.

Miyagi laughed, chucking his clothing into his locker.

"It's good to have you back Sakuragi" said Miyagi.

Sakuragi smiled.

"It's good to be back" mumbled Sakuragi.

Sakuragi walked out of the changerooms, to see Rukawa and Haruko talking. Haruko spotted him, waving with a smile. Sakuragi smiled back with a wave, before heaving his bag and walking towards the main building. Rukawa watched him go, a raised eyebrow at no reaction from Sakuragi. He then shrugged, turning back to Haruko.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Next chapter will reveal who visited him in rehab. **

**Is it Ayako? Is it Haruko? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot**


	3. And then, her

**Another chapter, and I think the story is progressing well. **

**Responses to reviews:**

**Mayuzu: Thanks for your review and pointing out the mistake. It has now been fixed. **

**Pluma: thanks for your review.**

**I present to you the third chapter, albiet overdue. **

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sakuragi sat on the beach, watching the water. It was finally the day where he was now able to do light physical excercise, which made him happy. After having to rest his back and constantly go for rehabilitation, he was dying to get onto the basketball court. Finally, the day had arrived. However, on this morning he simply sat on the sand, watching the sunrise, something he use to do when he was young. He smiled as he heard footsteps behind him on the beach, before a figure slowly sat next to him. Long hair cascaded behind her back as she sat, tucking her knees into her arms and watching the sunrise next to him. Both of them sat silently for a while, watching the sun rise, while birds flew in the air. A slight breeze blew the water with ripples, and the soft hum of the sea as it washed against the sand. Sakuragi turned to her and she looked back, a playful look on her face.

"Baka. You're suppose to be in bed resting" she said with a brilliant smile.

Sakuragi grinned back, before they both turned to look at the sun rise. They watched as birds soared overhead, one swooping down into the water and coming up with a fish. She let out a cry of surprise as the bird took the fish away.

"I couldn't sleep" Sakuragi said finally, making her laugh, a soft airy laugh.

"Hanamichi-kun, you really love basketball now don't you?" she asked.

Sakuragi nodded slowly, smiling at the memories from the past season.

"Yes...which is why I don't want to stay stuck in this rehabilitation place" grumbled Sakuragi, prompting another laugh from the girl.

"Silly Hanamichi-kun..." she giggled.

Sakuragi turned to her, his mouth opening to address the girl next to him.

"..."

"Beep, Beep, BEEEEEEEP!"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sakuragi woke up, smacking the alarm next to his bedside table. He smiled at the memories, beginning to get ready for morning practise. Wolfing down the large breakfast he made himself, as he had no parents in the small apartment he lived in. Although it was small, it was for him homely and his own secure place. Putting the dishes carefully in the sink, he then hurried out the door with a basketball and chucked his books into his school bag, ready to go to school. As he jogged to school, he practiced dribbling, weaving through people with the ball to improve his ball handling. Reaching the gym early, he breathed in the air in the gym. Changing into his Shohoku uniform, he stretched and did some light warm ups to prevent injury, before beginning to shoot mid range jumpers. As he was an hour early, slowly people began to trickle in. Miyagi had arrived 45 minutes earlier, nodding to him before working on his dribbling, behind the back, step backs, crossovers and more. Mitsui also arrived early, taking lots of shots from long range, honing his accuracy and ability.

Kakuta came in relatively early, asking Sakuragi for help with his game. Sakuragi spent the rest of the time until practice started to help Kakuta with his rebounding position, and also helping him with other facets of the game. As the rest of the team trickled in, Haruko and Ayame arrived with Coach Anzai. All three were eager to begin the practise, to help the Shohoku basketball team improve.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sakuragi and the others warmed up, doing stretches, jogging around the court and drills to improve their overall skills. Balls flew and bounced off the two hoops, with balls being chased after, laughing and a general good time. Warm ups then turned serious, running set plays led by Coach Anzai who stood, directing them. Sakuragi was now more than ever involved in the plays due to his improved offensive game. Pick and rolls were practised, Sakuragi rolling to the basket and then going for the layup, dunk, shooting a mid range shot or passing. The team was working hard, ready for the next match that would be next week. Sakuragi would be the third option on offense, after Rukawa and Mitsui.

Haruko and Ayame watched from the side as the players from Shohoku played another scrim match. Haruko was amazed at Sakuragi's improvement.

"He's really improved...Sakuragi" she said, watching him as he grabbed another rebound, before passing it off and jogging up the court.

"Everyone has, but his improvement has probably been the most. I remember his first year" smiled Ayame.

"Yeah, all he could do was defend, block and rebound" Haruko laughed.

"And foul!"

The two girls laughed, before they felt the presence of another person. They turned to see a tall beautiful girl standing there in a Shohoku uniform, watching them play, a brilliant smile on her lips. Haruko felt a hint of envy at her long hair and large eyes, while Ayame looked at the girl, before frowning, trying to remember where she had seen her before.

They watched the girl as she watched the Shohoku team play, before laughing and jumping up and down in joy as Sakuragi ferociously dunked it with two hands. Haruko knew that she had seen the girl before, she was the girlfriend of a player from another school.

'_What was she doing here with a Shohoku Uniform?' wondered Haruko._

Sakuragi posted Takeshi up on the left baseline, his head bent to the left to look at the court. He faked to the left, but Takeshi didn't bite, still guarding. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rukawa break free and dash for the basket. Sakuragi instinctively passed the ball with his right hand along the baseline, bouncing it past a shocked Takeshi and perfectly for Rukawa who scooped it up with an easy motion and dunked it with one hand.

Everyone stared in disbelief that Sakuragi had actually passed to Rukawa, and also amazed at the pass, as well as the court vision. Sakuragi jogged down the court, giving a thumbs up to Rukawa before continuing down. This made the other team want to score back. The next play was fierce, with Miyagi weaving in and out of traffic, shot-faking Rukawa who had come over to help guard him and shot a mid range jumper and scoring. Ayame smiled as he pumped his fist and jogged back. He was too focused on the game to notice her eyes constantly following him.

Sakuragi felt eyes on him, and he turned, to see her. Instantly, everything faded from view except her. She looked like an angel, standing there with the light shining onto her. He saw her eyes widen, before waving happily with a smile. Sakuragi's shocked expression slowly turned into a smile. Haruko watched with a tinge of envy as Yoko turned slightly red, blushing lightly in Sakuragi's direction, and she wondered where this feeling was from. Sakuragi grinned happily, and as he lifted his arm to wave back, the ball smacked into his face, bouncing off his forehead.

"Sakuragi!" came the exclaimation from Yasuda who had thrown the ball to him, looking shocked and rather sorry.

Sakuragi blinked, before rubbing his head which was pounding slightly.

"Ow" he muttered.

Grins and laughs appeared on the Shohoku team. Coach Anzai with a hint of a grin waved them off to hit the showers and get ready for school. Takeshi elbowing Sakuragi with a grin, shaking his head in amusement. Kakuta flashed him a grin, while Yasuda shrugged nonchalantly. Miyagi saw the girl on the sidelines and chuckled, whacking Sakuragi on the back as he went by. Mitsui smacked Sakuragi on the head with a laugh, following Mitsui to the change rooms. Sakuragi headed towards the girl on the sidelines, who stood there smiling at him. Meanwhile Haruko fumed slightly on the sidelines, his attention should be on her, just like last year. She was good friends with Sakuragi and although she liked Rukawa, as a girl she loved the attention Sakuragi gave her. She stood watching as Sakuragi walked up to her.

"Hanamichi-kun!" she said happily, smiling up at him.

"So you finally transferred then eh...Yoko-chan..." replied Sakuragi.


	4. Reunion

**Okay! Better clarify some things.**

**Firstly Yoko isn't a OC. She's Shimamura Yoko, and is the 50th girl that rejected Sakuragi (right at the start of the SD manga). She also made an appearance in the 1st OVA for Slam Dunk where she's the girlfriend of Oda. **

**Secondly, I would like to thank Tanith, Lizz, Pluma and Bady for their reviews and feedback.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter!  
**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_They seemed like the perfect couple. He was the star of the basketball team, and she was beautiful, smart and his girlfriend. She remained faithful to him, always ensuring she never got close to any potential guys, as Oda had a mean streak about him. He didn't care, flirting with girl after girl, as he was the most popular guy in the school. Their relationship had progressively gotten worse, up to the point where Takezono High was knocked out of the Kangawa Tournament by Kainan, where they had been humiliated and thrashed._

_More jealousy arose as Sakuragi grew in prominence, and he had known that Sakuragi had at one point liked his girlfriend, and he was possessive of Yoko. Finally, things escalated where both of them had argued about all their problems, and in response he had slapped her. It wasn't the first time, even after he had pleaded with her afterwards that he wouldn't do it again. She did the only thing she could think of, and fled._

_He had chased after her, and it was the start of something new..._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Yoko dashed down the street, tears flowing freely from her arms. She cried out as she stumbled slightly, planting her hands on the rough sidewalk to steady herself before she continued to run. She could hear his footsteps behind her, gaining due to his height. And then at the corner of the shops, he had finally caught up, and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" cried Yoko, struggling feebly.

It was no use, Oda was far bigger and stronger. Her cheek still stung from his slap.

"Yoko-chan, listen to me. I didn't mean it!" declared Oda quickly, his eyes desperate.

"You're hurting me! Let go!" she cried out.

Oda's iron grip didn't loosen, and she could feel a bruise already forming from her wrist.

"Yoko-chan, please!" he exclaimed.

"No! It's over Oda! I won't deal with this anymore. You treat me like crap; you don't even care about me. You love basketball and the girls you flirt with more than you will ever love me, and either way you're crap at basketball!" shouted Yoko angrily.

She froze in her anger as his eyes stared right at her. She knew that Oda had a ferocious temper, and wasn't afraid to let it rip to anyone, the coach, his friends, his basketball team, and even his girlfriend. But no, not this time. She would be brave. She was sick of being abused by him, sick of forgiving him. She was sick of this relationship. Bystanders watched, as the school girl stared down at the guy with defiance.

"You little slut! How dare you say that about me! I'm the star player on the team" yelled Oda, slapping her hard on the face.

Yoko cried out as she fell on the hard pavement, scraping her leg. She winced as she looked at the graze, thankfully it was light.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked a female bystander.

Oda turned to her, rage in his eyes.

"Piss off, this is none of your business" he said, eyes narrowing.

He turned back to Yoko who was trembling on the floor, her eyes wide with fear. He was in one of his temper moods, where he was dead serious and angry. He stepped menacingly towards her, determined to teach her a lesson. Yoko whimpered as Oda took another step forward, before an orange slammed into the side of his head. It sent him stumbling back and he grabbed at his head, feeling the throbbing pain. As he lifted his head, he saw Sakuragi Hanamichi staring at him, another orange in his hand, a serious look on his face.

"I paid good money for that orange, asshole" he said, staring at Oda.

Oda stood up straight, glaring back angrily.

"What the hell do you want Sakuragi?" he said.

Sakuragi narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like your attitude Oda. I suggest you leave right now. I may be in rehab and still injured, but we both know I can still kick your ass" said Sakuragi, deadly serious.

Oda snarled, as Sakuragi turned and slowly helped Yoko to her feet. She still trembled at the sight of Oda, and stood slightly behind Sakuragi, using him like a shield. She was so happy, he was here to rescue her. Oda then snorted.

"You can keep the slut, she is completely useless and completely worthless anyway" he said.

"I'm warning you only this once Oda. Walk away and leave Yoko-san alone. Or you'll have problems" said Sakuragi, throwing up the orange in his hand several times.

"Ha! So the slut has a new whoremaster then? So be it, she can't even do anything right. Enjoy yourself Sakuragi, you're just like her, pure trash" sneered Oda, turning around and walking away.

Several steps later, the next orange slammed into his head, spurting pulp all over him. Oda shook with rage, turning his head slowly.

"I don't mind if you badmouth me...but say one more bad thing about Yoko-san, and I'll wipe that snarl off your face pretty boy" shouted Sakuragi, eyes blazing.

"You're a joke Sakuragi. You can't even play basketball. You're just like Yoko, two rejects who can't do anything right."

"We'll see Oda. On the basketball court, we'll see who's the joke then" replied Sakuragi.

And with that, Oda sneered again and walked away, ignoring the pulp. Sakuragi turned to look at Yoko, who was crying and hugging her arms around her body. Sakuragi walked up to her slowly, and she looked up at him with tear brimmed eyes. She looked like a delicate porcelain doll, fragile and looking like she could break at any moment. Sakuragi smiled sadly at her, before he led her away gently, bystanders still watching.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

She hissed slightly as he wiped the gravel from her graze with some antiseptic, the stinging sensation being felt through her body. She was sitting down on a tall bed in the medicine room, the nurse having gone out.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakuragi, concerned.

It was the first thing he had said since leading her away from the street.

"I'll be fine..." muttered Yoko.

"How long has he been mistreating you?" asked Sakuragi.

Yoko looked at her dirt covered hands.

"It's my fault. I provoked him..." she mumbled.

Sakuragi snorted loudly, which made her look up in surprise. She blinked in surprise as he looked at her seriously.

"I don't believe that. No girl deserves to be treated that way by a guy like that. No one" said Sakuragi.

"I'm going to be hated when I have to go back, Oda was the most popular guy on the team" sighed Yoko.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You can come visit me any time, I'll carry extra oranges around just in case" joked Sakuragi.

Yoko giggled softly as he finished wrapping the bandage around her leg.

"Thank you...Hanamichi-kun" she said, and began to walk out the door.

She paused for a moment, turning.

"I'll come by and visit, ne?" she said, before walking off.

Sakuragi watched her go.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"You really are having fun playing basketball don't you Hanamichi-kun" Yoko asked, tilting her head slightly.

Sakuragi grinned widely.

"Only because I have a tensai coach to help me practise and teach me more, and I'll only get better now that she's transferred" he said teasingly, winking at her.

Yoko giggled, smacking him on the arm lightly.

"Flatterer, go on then, go and get changed. I'll wait for you" she said.

Sakuragi nodded, and headed for the locker rooms. Ayako and Haruko walked over.

"Hi, you must be new. I'm Ayako, one of the managers of the team, and this is Haruko, also a manager" said Ayako, introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Yoko, nice to meet you both" she said with a smile.

Haruko smiled back, but it felt rather forced.

"I hope you take good care of Hanamichi-kun for me. He's always looking out for me now" said Yoko, her cheeks turning slightly red when mentioning him.

"How do you know Sakuragi?" asked Haruko.

"When he was in rehab, we ran into each other through an unforseen circumstance. Since then, I regularly visited the rehab centre, and when Sakuragi could do physical excercise again I helped him improve his skills in basketball" she said.

"So you are the secret to his improvement then?" asked Ayako.

Yoko laughed, waving her hands in front of her.

"No no no, it's all Hanamichi-kun's hard work that allowed him to get so good. I just help him" she said.

"Would you mind...helping out with the Shohoku basketball team? I can see through Sakuragi that you know a lot about basketball. It would really help improve our chances in the National Tournament" said Ayako.

Haruko looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure Ayako-chan? Sakuragi and the team seem fine" she said.

"Sakuragi is the ace of the team now, but he needs to continue to grow into the ace player for us. Yoko-san, I believe you will be one of the keys to help Sakuragi develop into the ace" said Yoko boldly.

Haruko stared at Ayako as if she had grown at new head.

"Ayako-chan, Sakuragi doesn't score as much as Rukawa. Surely Rukawa-kun is still the ace of this team" exclaimed Haruko.

Ayako shook her head.

"With Akagi-sempai gone, our interior defense is severely crippled. Akagi had a great presence as a shot blocker, but also as a scorer and a rebounder. Although Rukawa was the ace, it was because Akagi was able to defer all the shots to him and Mitsui, instead of having to carry the team on his back. Akagi embraced his role as the third option of offense and he preferred it, meaning he could commit more energy on defense. Sakuragi is much like Akagi, but surpasses every player in Japan in High school at rebounding. It is why they call him the Rebound King. If he can use his rebounding ability, combined with his athleticism and more experience, he will thrive at the highest level of competition, and will become the ace of Shohoku" said Ayako.

Haruko looked speechless, and Yoko blinked, before smiling.

"Hanamichi-kun still has a lot of potential, and needs to keep improving to position himself as the number one Power Forward Highschooler in Japan" said Yoko.

"Then it's settled then, you shall be the assistant coach, but will take a more focused one-on-one approach with Hanamichi than anyone else" said Coach Anzai, coming over.

The three girls spun around quickly, not noticing the wise old coach.

"It is nice to meet you Yoko-san. I hope you will enjoy your time helping the Shohoku basketball team" said Anzai, before walking off.

They watched him go, before Ayako turned back.

"It's good to have you Yoko-san" she said with a bright smile, while Haruko faked a smile and nodded.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**And that ends this chapter. **

**If you don't really understand the layout, the first part was a flashback to how Yoko and Sakuragi 'reunited' in the sorts. I will continue to touch on their relationship with flashbacks of what happened at rehab and her regular visits.**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot**


	5. Slam Dunk

**This is short, I have exams coming up so I wanted to get it out before I got swamped since I'll be too busy.**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Iron Duke: I think you'll be happy, added a few Miyagi/Ayako moments. **

**Kakashiminded: Thanks for your review**

**Kyuu: Yeah, probably one of the few stories on that doesn't involve Yaoi**

**Lizz: Haha, well I guess I slightly spoiled it for you then. At least it won't bug you anymore. **

**Thanks to you guys for your reviews, and enjoy the next chapter.  
**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sakuragi grinned as he watched Yoko drive past Ayako and lay the ball up easily. Cheers were made as high fives were exchanged among the guys. Yoko smiled happily. The team was currently at an outdoor court. There was a few girls playing basketball there before hand, and as such Yoko, Ayako and Haruko joined in for fun while waiting for Coach Anzai to arrive. They were currently playing a three on three.

"Nice move Yoko-chan!" shouted Sakuragi with a grin, and Yoko waved back happily before turning back to the game, concentrating hard.

Ayako bounced the ball, faking left before breaking right. As she drove into the key, she suddenly stepped backwards, and the girl guarding her shot past. Ayako then shot forward, and layed the ball in neatly off the backboard.

"Go Aya-chan!" yelled Miyagi, before all the guys stared at him.

"What?" asked Miyagi, before the rookies all mockingly stabbed their hearts with fake knives.

Miyagi blushed and pushed Mitsui away as he was making kissing faces at Miyagi. Miyagi was too distracted to see Ayako with a small blush and a happy smile on her face.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Haruko drove quickly, managing to cross over Yoko and went up with the ball. Yoko jumped from behind, and managed to get a hand on the ball, smacking it and sending it out of bounds.

"OHHHHHH!" erupted the guys, some jumping up and down.

Blocks were always some of the most exciting part of basketball to the team, and they thoroughly enjoyed a good block, almost as much as a dunk or alley-oop. Yoko blushed at the attention, flashing Haruko an apologetic smile. Haruko flashed a smile back, but was fuming on the inside, bitter jealousy rising up in her chest. The score ended 11 – 8, in favour of Yoko's team.

Warm up began as Coach Anzai began. Ayako seemed to be paying more attention to Miyagi then before, not that the 3rd year point guard minded at all however. She spoke to him, explaining different plays on the white board she had brought with her. Others milled about, stretched, jogging, jumping around and taking jump shots. Yoko helped Sakuragi one on one during this time, teaching him a move Oda had used against him. As she showed him the footwork, Sakuragi concentrated on her footwork and graceful movements. Explaining, she then pulled the ball around her back and bounced it forward, before jumping up and laying up the ball.

Then as Yoko landed, she stumbled backwards with a yelp. Sakuragi was there in an instant, managing to catch her. She had her eyes scrunched close, ready for the painful impact of the ground, however opened them to see Sakuragi smiling at her. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her, and Yoko marvelled at his strong arms, firm yet gentle. Sakuragi marvelled at how she felt in his arms, soft and delicate. Yoko felt completely safe in his arms, unconsciously relaxing in them. He slowly let her up, both of them blushing fiercely

"Be careful" mumbled Sakuragi, staring at the ground bashfully.

Yoko smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you Sakuragi-kun...uhh would you like to do the move now?" she asked, trying to distract her heart, which was beating at a furious pace.

Sakuragi nodded, and proceeded to do the behind the back move, unsuccessfully, and chased after the ball. Haruko was helping Rukawa with his layups, but on a whim looked over to see Yoko and Sakuragi laughing at something on the other end of the court, and again felt the twinge of jealousy rising up in her stomach, but shook the feeling off.

'_I'm not jealous...am I...?' wondered Haruko, before she turned back to watch Rukawa._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Oda stopped, and stared. Shohoku High had ended practise already, but two had stayed. Sakuragi and Yoko were still training and working hard, and she was helping him with his game. Jealousy rippled through his body, and anger clenched up within his chest.

'_How dare she help him with his game...just like she use to with me' thought Oda angrily._

Oda's new girlfriend Himura Tsune looked at him, and watched her boyfriend's face turn angry. She was quite attractive, with a slender build but also taller than the average Japanese girl. Strong eyes that also hid a fierce determination and independence. She had her hair in a tight bun. She patted his shoulder, and he turned to her with a strange smile on his face.

"How about we beat these two in a game?" asked Oda with a cocky smirk.

Tsune, eager to impress nodded. She had played a lot of basketball when she was younger, and was quite skilled. She had fought so many other girls for the chance to be with Oda-kun, she wasn't going to let go so quickly.

"We'll teach that slut and loser Oda-kun" exclaimed Tsune.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"No! Put me down!" cried Yoko, giggling as Sakuragi held her by the waist, lifting her up with his strong arms.

"Go! Dunk it!" he said with a grin.

"I can't reach it!" laughed Yoko as she stretched.

She felt herself be lifted slightly higher. Yoko stretched with all her might, but she still couldn't reach the basket. She looked at the ball in her hands and then looked down at Sakuragi.

"I can't reach it" she said cutely, pouting.

Sakuragi smiled at her pout, before letting her down gently. As he removed his hands from her waist, he felt somewhat empty.

_'So cute' thought Sakuragi, before he came up with an idea._

"Do you trust me?" he asked, a playful look on his face.

"Perhaps...why...IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Yoko as he picked her up and held her close.

"Are you ready?" was his mocking bad guy whisper, before jumping as high as he could.

Yoko screamed; her eyes wide as she felt them go vertical.

"Dunk it!" yelled Sakuragi as he felt him reach the peak of his jump.

Yoko quickly stretched out her arms, pulling back and slamming the ball through the hoop before they descended. They landed roughly, Sakuragi stumbling before falling backwards, pulling Yoko with him. She landed on his hard chest, only centimetres away from his face. Both sported huge blushes as they stared at each other. Yoko's heart hammered away as she stared wide eyed at Sakuragi. Sakuragi could only stare back, lost in Yoko's eyes. Both stared deeply into each other's eyes, and the whole world seemingly disappeared. Then, the moment was interrupted as a ball thudded into Sakuragi's head. Sakuragi let out a grunt, as Yoko's eyes widened. Yoko quickly got up off him, looking to see Oda and Tsune there, both with smirks on their face.

"So, you and the loser having fun then?" sneered Oda.

Sakuragi got up, brushing dust off his shorts.

"What do you want Oda?" asked Yoko angrily.

"Why...we were in the neighbourhood and saw you two losers trying to play basketball. How about some two on two action?" asked Oda with a smirk.

Sakuragi glanced at Yoko, whose face was expressionless. He looked back at Oda.

"You scared Yoko-chan?" mocked Tsune.

"So, you're his new toy then Tsune...I wish you luck" said Yoko solemnly.

"Whatever Yoko-chan, you simply weren't good enough for Oda-kun to waste his time on" sneered Tsune.

Yoko's eyes turned ice cold, she was sick of being associated with Oda. She had moved on, why couldn't everyone else.

"Bring it you two faced whore" said Yoko, stalking off angrily.

"Slut" yelled Oda.

Sakuragi picked up the ball nearby that Oda had slammed into his head. Oda and Tsune were currently watching Yoko as she loosened herself up, in anticipation. Sakuragi smirked, Oda was distracted by the view of Yoko.

"Yo Oda" said Sakuragi.

Oda turned, only for the ball to come rocketing into his forehead. Oda cried out in pain as the ball bounced off his head and he fell to the ground, slightly dizzy. Sakuragi smirked.

"Returning the favour" he said, before walking off to join Yoko, while Tsune gushed over Oda on the ground.

"Asshole" muttered Sakuragi.

"Jerk" muttered Oda, picking himself up.

Yoko saw what happened and smiled. She looked at Sakuragi, who despite being angry, was calm.

"Thank you for defending me" whispered Yoko.

Sakuragi nodded, before glancing over at the opposing couple that were now warming up also.

"Let's kick their asses" said Sakuragi, determined.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Next chapter, Oda and Tsune vs Sakuragi and Yoko.**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot  
**


	6. Rivals vs Rivals

Next Chapter is here! A bit short, but I hope you guys are okay with it.

Thanks to Mayuzu and Fenfenny for their reviews!

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Oda smirked at Sakuragi, who had his knees bent, guarding him. They were playing up to the three point line, first to seven. Oda was currently in the triple threat position, and jabbed his foot to the right. Sakuragi shifted slightly, and Oda shifted his weight to his left, trying to power past Sakuragi. He exploded past him with a shout of triumph, before racing towards the basket. Yoko moved in between him and a basket for a second, with a deft flick of her wrist she managed to poke the ball free from his grasp, before passing to Sakuragi who ran it to the three point line.

Sakuragi turned, passing it back to Yoko, with Tsune guarding her. Yoko glanced at Sakuragi, who shifted out of the key to let Yoko beat her one on one. Yoko then held the ball, before dribbling off to the right. Tsune shot after her, moving to keep her in front. Yoko then expertly crossed over from the right to the left and shot past Tsune. Yoko dribbled towards the basket, and Oda peeled off to cover the basket. Yoko continued to dribble, only passing at the last second to a cutting Sakuragi. Sakuragi received the ball on the three point line, and took one step before jumping for the dunk.

Oda turned to Sakuragi, and yelled as he jumped. Sakuragi managed to dunk over the hand of Oda, postering him with a yell while Oda stumbled back. Sakuragi then turned to Yoko and smiled.

"Good play Yoko-chan" he smiled, before handing her the ball to inbound.

Yoko winked back and went to the three point line to check the was pissed and bumped into Sakuragi, who merely grinned and bumped back before establishing post position at the side of the key. Yoko checked to Tsune who checked back, before quickly passing to Sakuragi in the post. Sakuragi dribbled twice, pushing back on Oda with his superior strength. Then he stopped and held the ball, faking once, twice to his right before moving to his left hand side and jumping with a lovely jump hook. Oda jumped to try and contest but was half a second late, and he could only watch as the ball sailed in a lovely arc into the net with a swish. He gritted his teeth, and got into position again. This time he wouldn't score so easily.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Yoko again inbounded the ball to Sakuragi, who again backed off Oda. Pushing him back, he faked to his right twice, before Yoko shot in front of him. Sakuragi quickly passed the basketball, and Yoko jumped with a layup, scoring. Oda could only watch as Sakuragi and Yoko smiled and high-fived, and surpressed his rage.

Yoko lost the ball on the next possession, and Tsune passed the ball to Oda near the three point line. Smirking, Oda pump faked and Sakuragi shifted slightly forward, before Oda shot to the right, past Sakuragi, and dunked it in. He hung on the rim, before letting go and sneering at Sakuragi.

"Nice defense" he said confidently.

"I'll be sure to block you on the next one" replied Sakuragi.

Again, Tsune passed the ball to Oda. Oda this time moved to triple threat, his right foot forward while his left foot was his pivot foot. He faked left then shot right. Sakuragi followed, as Oda crossed over expertly, Sakuragi overcompensating for Oda's move. As Oda got precious space from Sakuragi, he shot forward before pulling up for the mid-range jumper. His eyes widened as Sakuragi came from the side, slapping the ball away expertly.

"I warned you" said Sakuragi.

Oda snorted, inbounding the ball to Tsune. Tsune dribbled around Yoko, before running into her, sending Yoko to the floor. Tsune then easily jumped up with the ball, shooting a jumper. Sakuragi walked over to Yoko, helping her up.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakuragi, slightly concerned.

Yoko nodded, looking serious.

"I'm fine" she replied.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It was **six-five**, in favour of Yoko and Sakuragi. Yoko had the ball at the free throw line, having gotten it from a pass from Sakuragi. He was posting up Oda, who was refusing to budge. Suddenly, Sakuragi spun and jumped in the air as Yoko tossed the ball up. Alley-oop! Sakuragi caught the ball and with two hands, thundered down the dunk.

"YES!" shouted Sakuragi.

Yoko laughed happily, running to him.

"Come on, lets go" grumbled Oda, sulking away with Tsune in tow.

Sakuragi laughed, picking up Yoko and twirling her around.

"We did it!" exclaimed Yoko excitedly, kicking her legs out as Sakuragi spun her. Sakuragi laughed, setting her down.

"Of course we did. We wouldn't loose to them" said Sakuragi, looking up to see Yoko, and stopped.

Her face was flushed red from the heat and the game, and a few strands of hair had escaped her ears. He instinctively brushed some hair away from her face, and they both stiffened. Sakuragi had a hint of a blush form, while Yoko turned a lovely tomato red. The situation was full of awkwardness and tension.

"Uh...mmm...I-I think we should go" stuttered Yoko, trying to get her heart to slow down.

"...Y-yeah" agreed Sakuragi.

They walked off slowly and calmly, but internally their hearts were anything but calm.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sakuragi sat in class, struggling with his test.

_'Dammit! Yoko helped me study for this, and I killed myself for this stupid test too! Last question' growled Sakuragi in his head._

He paused, looking at the calculation.

_'Carry the one...plus the fifty four minus three, cross multiply and answer' thought Sakuragi, scribbling furiously on the paper._

Finishing, his hand shot up, and the female teacher looked rather bemused that Sakuragi was in the first ten to hand up their sheet early. Sakuragi gave her a cocky grin and strode out, heading towards the basketball court.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Yoko dribbled, crossover before pulling up for the mid-range jumper. Clang, off the rim. She stared as the ball rolled away from her.

"Can't concentrate at all...I hope Sakuragi did well in his test" Yoko muttered, looking at the rim fondly.

She then sighed, before smiling internally and doing a fancy twirl.

"I think he's interested in me though" she whispered happily, hugging herself as she danced across the basketball court towards the ball.

She twirled again, before coming to the ball. Picking it up, she hugged it tightly with a smile, before she stopped, and looked back at where she started.

"Do I...love Sakuragi...?" she whispered softly, looking into the distance as if it held the answer to her question.

_'Sure I like him, he saved me from Oda and I really got to know him visiting him in Rehab...but do I love him...?' she wondered._

At that moment, Sakuragi pushed open the doors and strode in, looking at Yoko who was staring off in space.

_'So pretty' thought Sakuragi, before walking towards her._

She was lost in thought, and Sakuragi grinned, creeping up behind her with a malicious grin. His hands shot forward.

"BOO!" he yelled, shaking her shoulders.

Yoko screamed, whirling around with wide eyes and clutching at her heart. Seeing Sakuragi's laughing face she turned angry, before she began to chase him around the court.

"IDIOT!" she yelled.

Sakuragi's laughter echoed the basketball court. A quiet figure in Haruko watched the entire scene from the doorway.

"I hate you Yoko" muttered Haruko, stalking off.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**The end of the chapter.**

**Please Review!**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot~  
**


	7. Shohoku Vs Kainan Part 1

**It took a while to get this chapter up. Been really busy IRL recently, but I'm glad I was finally able to post this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Everyone who reviewed, thank you!**

With Kainan, most of their players would have graduated. Maki being the biggest factor to graduate. As such, I invented a few OCs to make Kainan still be a powerhouse.

Kainan Lineup:

Nobunaga Kiyota - Short player with extreme hops. Was shown in the manga as arrogant and proud.(2nd Year)

Soichiro Jin - Sharpshooter from 3 point line which now is also consistent from mid range, also shown in the manga. Main offensive weapon for Kainan (3rd Year)

Takashi Shiro - All-round player with a wide skill-set. Able to score, defend and rebound, however is not always consistent as a shooter (2nd Year)

Iburame Kenichi - Defensive athletic player with a mid-range jumper and a decent post game (2nd Year)

Nakamura Watashi - Big player who loves to dunk the basketball. Very aggressive inside the paint, and uses his size and strength accordingly. (3rd Year)

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

**Shohoku High School Verse Kainan University Affiliated High**

The Shohoku gym was packed with people. Shohoku, the rising powerhouse verse Kainan University Affiliated High, the Kings of Kangawa. Both stands were packed to the brim, Shohoku on one side and Showata on the other. The noise was deafening. Reporters were already in the building, with two commentators in Tsubaki and Hinamori. Being the first game of the season, the strong showing from Shohoku High in the National Tournament last year led to a much increased interest in their basketball team.

"And here comes Kainan University Affiliated High players" shouted Tsubaki enthusiastically into his microphone.

The group of players ran out, one side of the stands cheering their heads off.

"And now, here comes Shohoku High!" shouted Tsubaki.

A great cheer rose as they ran out onto the court, followed by a slowly walking Coach Anzai, Yoko, Ayame and Haruka.

"Look Tsubaki. Sakuragi Hanamichi is in the starting line-up, must have finally come back after some rehabilitation" said Hinamori excitedly.

"I wonder how healed he is, or if there's any rust in his game. He is one of the most electrifying players in Japan at the moment, already a fan favourite. We'll see how well he goes in his first match back" said Tsubaki.

Standing and facing each other, both teams nodded their heads in respect, before moving to the starting positions.

"Starting Lineups!" shouted Tsubaki.

"Shohoku, firstly at the point guard position we have the speedy Ryota Miyagi. At shooting guard we have the sharpshooter Hisashi Mitsui. At small forward, Ace player Kaede Rukawa. At power forward we have the electrifying Sakuragi Hanamichi and finally, at center we have Satoru Kakuta" said Hinamori.

"For Kainan, at point guard we have Nobunaga Kiyota. At shooting guard we have the sniper himself, Soichiro Jin. At small forward we have Takashi Shiro. At power forward, we have Iburame Kenichi. Finally, at center we have Nakamura Watashi."

At the jump ball, Kakuta jumped against Watashi, Watashi won, tapping it to Kiyota. Kiyota raised his hand, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Okay, take it slowly" he said, dribbling up the court.

"Screen, rotate!" shouted Mitsui to Rukawa, who swapped opponents as Shiro screened for Jin to get free.

Rukawa sprinted towards Jin making good ground. However he was too far away when Jin received the ball and could only jumped and hope that Jin missed. To his surprise, Jin dribbled past him as he flew through the air, pulling up for a midrange jumper. Jin hit the basket, and a cheer went up.

**2(K) – 0 (S) **

Miyagi dribbled up the ball slowly, keeping the pace nice and steady. "Okay, let's score on this basket" he shouted. Sakuragi rushed forward, screening Kiyota, allowing Miyagi to penetrate into the arc. Miyagi drew Watashi before kicking it out to Kakuta. Kakuta grabbed the ball, only to be stopped by Kenichi. Watashi moved in for the double team, but Kakuta passed it out to Rukawa at the corner 3, who passed to Mitsui at the top of the key. Mitsui didn't hesitate one bit, taking the shot and scoring.

**2(K) – 3 (S)**

"Good play! Defense!" shouted Miyagi as they rushed back on defense. Kenichi had the ball in the post, pushing slightly against Sakuragi to see how far he would budge. Kenichi then dribbled the ball as he pushed backwards against Sakuragi, trying to gain ground. Sakuragi held him at bay, and he kicked it out to Shiro at the three point line. Shiro jumped from the line, taking a shot. It missed. Kakuta had boxed out Watashi, taking him out of the play. However, Sakuragi grabbed the defensive rebound.

"REBOUND KING!" shouted the crowd with a cheer, as he held the ball, before handing it off to Miyagi.

"Sakuragi, alley-oop" said Miyagi quickly as he jogged up the court with Sakuragi.

Sakuragi nodded, taking his position near the free throw line. Miyagi held up four fingers, before waving them to the left. Instantly, Rukawa and Mitsui shot from their opposite places, Rukawa taking a rounded route to where Mitsui was, while Mitsui ran in a straight line towards the diagonal point of the three point line. Kakuta moved quickly, standing behind Kenichi. As soon as Kakuta was in position Sakuragi spun around and ran towards the open basket. Miyagi tossed the ball up. Everyone stopped, watching wide eyed as Sakuragi reached the ball which was above the rim by a fair margin with one hand, before throwing it down ferociously.

**2(K) – 5(S)**

"ALLEY-OOP!" shouted the Shohoku crowd, leaping to their feet and cheering

"AWESOME!"

"AMAZING!" Sakuragi hung from the ring for a second, landing and grinning.

"An amazing play by Sakuragi with the pass from Miyagi, and the score is now 5-2 in favour of Shohoku" commented Tsubaki

"That was breathtaking" said Tsubaki. Hinamori nodded her approval.

"Did you see how high he got? That was spectacular" said Hinamori.

On the Shohoku bench, Yoko jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hana-kun!" she shouted, who gave her a thumbs up as he jogged back to defense.

Kiyota had the ball, on an isolation play. Miyagi carefully guarded him, however he bit on the ball fake to the left slightly. That was all Kiyota needed, shooting past him to his right, dribbling hard for the basket. Kakuta stepped forward, however Kiyota evaded him with another quick crossover drive, jumping for the lay up as he was too far to dunk. He released the ball in the air, before the hand of Sakuragi slapped it away out of bounds.

"Nice defense!" shouted Kakuta, high fiving Sakuragi.

Miyagi grinned and Mitsui smirked. Kiyota swore, before moving to receive the inbounds ball. Bouncing, he faked left before moving right. Miyagi followed him, forcing Kiyota to give it up to Jin on the three point line. Jin passed it to Shiro to his right. Shiro pivoted to face the basket, before moving left and passing it to Kiyota. Kiyota took a quick jump shot, clanking off the front of the rim.

"NO!" he shouted.

Again, they jostled for position as the ball flew upwards, and Sakuragi grabbed the rebound again.

"Rebound King!" shouted the crowd.

Passing it off to Miyagi, they jogged up the court. Miyagi passed it to Rukawa, and Kakuta moved forward to screen for Rukawa's right. Sensing the screen, Shiro moved to the right, however leaving the baseline open. Rukawa drove hard to the hole, jumping and dunking it hard, as Watashi simply stood out of the way to not draw a foul.

"Rukawa!" screamed his fan group.

**2(K) – 7(S)**

"Rebound!" shouted the crowd.

Sakuragi fought his way inside the paint, but was too far away to contest for the rebound after Shiro's miss. Watashi grabbed the offensive rebound, bringing it down. Kakuta held up his arms to the side, unable to do much against the bigger and taller player. Watashi, known for his aggressive play pushed off the ground, determined to dunk it. His arm pulled back, before slamming it home.

**4(K) – 7(S)**

Mitsui fought through the screen to get to Jin, who was poised on the three point line to receive the ball. But it was too late. Jin took the shot quickly, swishing the basket. Mitsui clenched his teeth.

**7(K) – 7(S)**

Sakuragi had the ball in the right hand post, Kenichi watching him like a hawk. Sakuragi bounced one, twice as he pushed Kenichi back, gaining more ground. As soon he bounced a third time, he shifted his body weight to his left and turned, jumping with a lovely hook with his right hand along the baseline. It swished in, with Kenichi unable to do anything as it sailed over his head, even as he had contested the shot.

**7(K) – 9(S)**

"Did you see that Hinamori? Sakuragi has a post game now" said Tsubaki, surprised.

"His potential is amazing! If Shohoku makes the National Tournament, Sakuragi will really fill the shoes of former star center Akagi who graduated last year" said Hinamori.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Kakuta grabbed the rebound off the hook shot by Watashi, passing it to Miyagi who sprinted up the court. Miyagi swerved through traffic, crossing over Kenichi and leaving him behind. He took it aggressively to the rack, forcing his way between Jin and Kiyota and scoring with a lay-up, Kiyota clearly slapping his arm on the way up. The referee blew his whistle.

"Shooting foul, one shot" he said.

Miyagi pumped his fist, high fiving Mitsui and bumping chests with Sakuragi. On the sidelines, Ayame smiled.

"Go Miyagi" she whispered.

Yoko looked to see Ayame smiling happily at Miyagi, who had given her a thumbs up. She watched as Ayame's face showed a hint of a blush. Yoko nudged her with her shoulder gently.

"Somebody is in loveeeee" she sang.

Ayame snorted, before watching Miyagi hit the free throw.

"Nice shot Miyagi!" she shouted.

Ayame then turned to Yoko again.

"Not a word" she said, glaring.

Yoko simply smiled and turned back to the game.

**7(K) – 12(S)**

Kakuta switched off the pick and roll, trying to guard Kiyota. He took two steps to the left to stall him, before switching back to the center and Miyagi came to defend. Kiyota passed to Jin, who quickly passed to Shiro who was open for the mid range jumper from a screen by Kenichi. Rukawa jumped to contest the shot, but was too far away. Swish.

**9(K) – 12(S)**

Kakuta's pass was too wayward to Sakuragi who was streaming along the baseline. Sakuragi jumped out, grabbing with one hand. He turned his head as he flew out of bounds, seeing Rukawa open at the three point line, looking at him with his hands out ready for the ball.

_Flashback_

Yoko laughed at Sakuragi, as he talked about the National Tournament and Rukawa and him high fiving before turning away.

"Hana-kun, you know how I told you about respecting the game?" asked Yoko.

"Yeah, that was a long lecture" joked Sakuragi, prompting a playful slap from Yoko.

"You need to respect everyone on that court. Referees, opposition, even Rukawa. You will never get far enough if you don't pass to Rukawa. Basketball is a team sport, and if you aren't a team then you will never win the National Tournament" said Yoko.

Sakuragi simply smiled and nodded.

"Okay" was his simple reply, and they turned back to the sunset.

Yoko smiled sadly in his direction.

_'So many things he doesn't understand. It's a tragedy, losing your mother so early in life' she thought._

_End of Flashback_

Sakuragi flung the ball straight at Rukawa. Rukawa caught it, readied himself for a moment before shooting from three. Swish.

"RUKAWA!" screamed the Shohoku crowd.

Sakuragi jogged back, Rukawa sticking out his fist as he jogged backwards. Sakuragi punched it as he jogged by.

"Good stuff...Sakuragi" said Rukawa.

"Shot Rukawa" said Sakuragi.

**9(K) – 15(S)**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

**How was that for some basketball action? Not enough detail? Too much? **

**Feedback will only make this story better!  
**

**Next Chapter will continue Kainan verses Shohoku.**_**  
**_


	8. Shohoku Vs Kainan Part 2

Another chapter, slightly late but nonetherless it is out!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Responses to reviews:

Lily: Haha I already decided on Yoko, sorry

Star7: This really is the first time I've attempted something like this, but I hope I added a bit more 'juice' to it. I'm working on it!

Girl with the green scarf: Thought of you made me get off my lazy butt and write something xD. Yeah, I'll slowly be revealing more of Sakuragi as we go along!

Iron Duke: Haha yeah I know what you mean. However I decided to let Sakuragi pass to Rukawa to show just how much he has matured from Yoko's tutelage.

hanamichi: Absolutely, his foolishness is hilarious. I'll try give Sakuragi a few 'brainfart' moments, but for the most part he'll be a better player.

Edited quickly for stupid un-tensai-like mistakes!

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Sakuragi-kun. I will tell you about Kenichi, the one you will be playing. He is about your size, quite athletic also. His offensive game can be somewhat limited, but he is able to score in the post and can hit the mid-range jumper. Although Jin will take the majority of the shots, you must play good defense on him. He will not be able to power himself to the basket if you defend well, and you are stronger than him. Play good defense and you will frustrate him" said Coach Anzai.

Sakuragi frowned as they watched the tape, specifically of Kenichi.

"Anzai-sensei, what about help defense against Watashi?"

Anzai smiled.

"Watch Watashi as well. Kakuta may need to switch with you" said Anzai.

Sakuragi nodded.

"I have been thinking about switching you to the center position Sakuragi-kun, however we will see how this game goes. Because you were not here, Takeshi was taking the Power Forward spot, forcing Kakuta to play center. However, you are far more suited to Center than Kakuta. You only played Power Forward because Akagi-kun was here" explained Anzai, in his calm sage voice.

"Center eh? Just like Gori then" grinned Sakuragi.

_'I will surpass you Gori!'_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sakuragi stood behind Kenichi, who had the ball in the low post. Kenichi's pivot foot was his left, and so he turned to face Sakuragi. Sakuragi moved, stepping as close as he could towards Kenichi, staring at him. Kenichi's eyes widened, before pivoting back slightly. Again Sakuragi stepped closer, but not fouling, barely giving him any room if at all to manouvere. Kenichi gritted his teeth, before he panicked as Mitsui shot over to double team him. Kenichi held the ball up in the air, but Mitsui managed to poke it away, Miyagi collecting the loose ball.

Miyagi streamed across the court, Kiyota step by step with him. As Miyagi dribbled into the three point line, Kiyota turned, backpedalling. Miyagi then took two more dribble steps, before holding the ball. Taking another two long steps, he faked right then left, before jumping high and laying up the ball onto the glass with his left hand, his back towards Kiyota to protect the ball as much as possible. Kiyota jumped quickly hoping to block, however due to his momentum, he slammed into Miyagi mid-air. Miyagi hit the floor hard, coming off second best in the collision.

"SHOOTING FOUL!" shouted the ref.

The ball rolled around, everyone staring at it. As it rolled around the rim, it finally settled in the net, swishing gently.

**9(K) – 17(S)**

"YES!" shouted Miyagi, pumping his fist.

"Basket counts, one free throw" said the referee.

Sakuragi grinned as he pulled up Miyagi.

"Great stuff" he said.

Miyagi grinned back, taking his place at the free throw line. He fired, the ball clanking off the front of the rim. Miyagi's grin quickly turned into a scowl. Kenichi grabbed the rebound, Kakuta and Sakuragi not bothering to fight for the rebound, instead running back on defense to not give up any easy points.

Watashi slammed against Kakuta again, who winced and tried to hold him at bay. However Watashi then spun to the left from Kakuta's elbow. He bounced once before taking two huge steps and jumping up, dunking the ball ferociously with one hand with a roar. The Kainan crowd roared with approval.

**11(K) – 17(S)**

"YEAH!" Watashi shouted, pumping his fist at the crowd.

Kakuta clapped his hands together in frustration, as Anzai-sensei slowly stood up from his seat. He calmly walked over to the scorer's table.

"Time-out please"

Miyagi had the ball inbounded by Sakuragi, and slowly dribbled the ball up the court. He glanced at the clock, 11 minutes left. Miyagi motioned for Sakuragi to screen Kiyota for him and he burst off to the right of Sakuragi, before penetrating the key. Kenichi's long arms prevented Miyagi from continuing right, so he crossed over to the left.

"Don't underestimate me!" shouted Kiyota, poking the ball free.

"Crap!" shouted Miyagi as he skidded to a stop as Kenichi scooped up the rebound, chucking it over Miyagi's head to Kiyota who streamed down the court, Sakuragi in hot pursuit. Shiro ran to Kiyota's left. 2 verse 1.

Both streamed like a blur across the court, Kiyota thinking it through. Being the typical arrogant flashy player, he decided to slow down slightly for a behind-the back dribble. However he shouted in surprise as the ball was slapped away to the left by Sakuragi's hand. Kiyota peeled off in surprise to see Sakuragi directly behind him as he sprinted after Shiro. Shiro gritted his teeth as he scooped up the ball in a smooth motion, before jumping to lay the ball up. His eyes widened as he saw the arm reach over his shoulder, slamming the basketball against the backboard.

"What!" Shiro exclaimed wildly.

The rest of the Shohoku players were too far away to stop Kiyota who picked up the ball, laying up the ball easily with no resistance.

**13(K) – 17(S)**

"Dammit" breathed Sakuragi as glanced at Kiyota who easily laid the ball in, as Sakuragi was too far away, his momentum having brought him behind the baseline.

"Nice try Sakuragi-kun!" said a voice from the Shohoku bench.

Sakuragi immediately perked to see Yoko smiling at him and giving him the thumbs up. Sakuragi gave her a tired smile back, waving back.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

"_Do you have a motto in basketball?" asked Yoko._

_Sakuragi looked to his left from the ball he was holding at the free throw line, before pausing in thought._

"_Leave everything on the court, and don't give up ever on a play" said Sakuragi._

_Yoko simply gave him a soft smile.  
_

"_I hope you always stick to your motto. You will gain respect from all basketballers with that attitude" said Yoko._

_Sakuragi nodded as he turned, shooting his free throw with his refined shooting mechanics. He winced as it clanked off the front of the rim._

"_Are you sure I should change my free throw routine?" asked Sakuragi._

_Yoko rolled her eyes at him. _

"_It may work in the short run, but in the long run the proper way to shoot free throws will always be better" said Yoko._

_Sakuragi frowned. _

"_Well, you haven't been found wrong...yet" grinned Sakuragi._

_Yoko's eyes blazed with fury, softening when Sakuragi simply laughed, and Yoko laughed with him._

'_You really are happy playing basketball, aren't you Sakuragi-kun' thought Yoko._

_Flashback End_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Timeout, Shohoku" declared the referee.

The Shohoku players walked to the bench, sitting down with a sigh. Power drinks called 'Wootenergy' were passed around, and the players drank deeply, towelling off their sweat.

"Good start" said Ayako encouragingly, a soft smile on her face.

'_Aya-chan' swooned Miyagi from his place on the bench. _

Anzai looked at the players.

"We will substitute the players" he said simply.

"Takeshi, you will replace Sakuragi at Power Forward. Kakuta, you will continue to play Center, and then I will substitute you with Iowata. Yasuda, you will lead the team with Mitsui and Rukawa as your primary scoring options" said Coach Anzai.

The players nodded, Yasuda and Kakuta warming their muscles up. Anzai then looked at his clipboard as the whistle sounded the end of the time out.

"Sakuragi-kun, if you would sit by me" said Anzai.

Sakuragi obliged, sitting down slowly, watching the game. He watched the calm Yasuda dribble the ball up, speaking loudly and motioning instructions. Rukawa received the ball on the baseline isolation play against Shiro. He faked slightly, Shiro biting slightly. Rukawa then burst past him, passing it out to Mitsui who took the three point from a 45 degree angle. It was too hard, and clanked off the inner rim, bouncing out. Watashi aggressively grabbed the rebound, passing it off to Kiyota.

This time, Kiyota used the Kenichi screen, blazing with his athleticism to lose Yasuda and Takeshi, before drawing Kakuta. Kakuta stepped forward aggressively, ready to deny Kiyota. However Kiyota then flashed out a pass to Watashi who was now completely open. Kakuta recovered well, moving to block Watashi's way. However Watashi grinned, staying where he was and Kakuta's eyes widened.

'_He wants to challenge me!' _

Kakuta bravely stood his ground, as Watashi backed into him. He didn't give up ground on the first bounce, but on the second and third, Watashi had pushed him into the paint. He then drop stepped, dunking ferociously while Kakuta tried to block him, slapping his arm. The ball slammed into the rim anyway.

**15(K) – 17(S)**

"Shooting Foul! Basket counts!"

Kakuta hung his head sadly, bitterly disappointed.

"Did you see that play develop Sakuragi-kun?" asked Anzai, as they watched Watashi miss the free throw and scowl.

Kakuta rebounded the pass, passing to Miyagi.

"Yes sensei" said Sakuragi, frowning.

"Kakuta is not strong enough to face centers. It is why we struggled when you were out Sakuragi-kun. I have been thinking about it, and it is time for you to switch, and become a Center. Kakuta will appreciate it also, having to guard people who are shorter and not as strong" said Anzai-sensei.

Sakuragi nodded, although he was confused as to why. Sakuragi glanced up as the crowd cheered as Rukawa shot a mid-range jumper over Shiro from the pass from Miyagi.

**15(K) – 19(S)**

"I don't have the same offensive power as Gori in the post though" said Sakuragi, watching as Kakuta missed a mid-range jumper, with Kenichi rebounding.

Anzai nodded in agreement. Gori was truely a powerful physical specimen, with amazing strength.

"I know Sakuragi-kun. You are more lean and athletic as Akagi-kun, and you have a mid-range jumper. You should not try to follow Akagi-kun's path. No, the player's path you would want follow be Hanagata" said Anzai-sensei.

Sakuragi whirled to look at Anzai, who had a slight smile on his face at catching Sakuragi by surprise.

"Sensei? Four-eyes?" asked Sakuragi.

"Hanagata was regarded as one of the best centers, not only in Kanagawa but in all of Japan. His style of play, using his speed and quickness, but also combining his strength to defeat his opponents and score efficiently and effectively. Masashi from Sannoh also uses a similar style, by being able to post up, but also shoot jumpers and score, thus not restricting him to the paint. To have a center that is able to score from outside a paint is rare, however you can do this Sakuragi-kun. Hanagata had an almost un-guardable fade away jumper, and he got it off many times against bigger, taller and stronger centers. This is because of his great footwork fundamentals, as well as his speed. You possess an even greater speed than Hanagata" explained Anzai.

"Four eyes, Gori-ball and Gori. All are such strong Centers" muttered Sakuragi, wincing as Kenichi got the easy layup from the Jin pass.

"Yes Sakuragi-kun, but you can surpass them all with hard work" said Anzai.

Sakuragi then nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Four-eyes huh?" muttered Sakuragi as Jin drained a three-pointer.

**18(K) – 19(S)**

"Timeout! Kainan" shouted the referee.

"We will talk about this later Sakuragi, but keep it in mind" said Anzai as the players came in.

"Iowata, switch for Kakuta, and play Power Forward. Sakuragi you will play center. Miyagi, you are in for Yasuda and Mitsui, switch with Shiozaki. We will run the offense through Sakuragi and Rukawa" said Anzai.

The players nodded, and walked out onto the court. 7 minutes remained in the half. Kainan brought on Zakuam in place of Shiro, who looked tired. Rigita Zakuam was a newly recruited first year defensive specialist but also with an improving offensive game. Sakuragi inbounded the ball to Miyagi, and the game continued.

'_Do your best Sakuragi-kun' thought Yoko._

Haruko walked into the stands, and smiled as she saw the Sakuragi Army waving at her.

"Haruko-chan!" said Yosei with a smile.

"Hi! How are we going?" asked Haruko.

Yosei grinned.

"Sakuragi-kun is dominating!" he said.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Hopefully I did a better effort this chapter. **

**Again, your reviews were very helpful in me writing this chapter.**

** improvements? Tell me**

**Mistakes? Point them out**

**Suggestions?Feel free to suggest, I'm always open to them!**

**Thanks for reading and supporting MVP Sakuragi Hanamichi! **


	9. Shohoku Vs Kainan Part 3

**No waffle here, nothing needs to be said :), except for that I keep forgetting about Hinamori and Tsubaki who are watching the game haha.**

**Aznpikachu:** Definately. Masashi is the best center in HS Japan last year. However now he's in college, and thus it is widely open. Other powerful centers such as Hanagata, Akagi and Uozumi have also graduated. I'm trying to not overpower Sakuragi, but also show how skilled he is now. I would say he's at the level where he's very versatile and far more effective in the post, but can't entirely carry a team like Rukawa can.

**Astrolog30:** Thanks for your review.

**The girl in the green scarf:** I'm trying to add more character development and thoughts and actions into the basketball action so it isn't so HC like that. Hopefully it makes it easier to read and not so boring xD.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Oh, that's good to hear" said Haruko, not really enthusiastically, 'and how about Shohoku and Rukawa-kun?"

"Yep, Shohoku are doing quite well, Rukawa has been somewhat quiet" replied Yosei, turning back to the game.

Haruko sat down next to her friends who smiled at her, and turned back to the game.

Watashi faced Sakuragi, who had the ball, face up with his pivot foot being his left. Sakuragi held the ball down low, and was positioned at the corner of the key Watashi stared at him in concentration. Sakuragi jabbed to the left with his foot and saw Watashi shift just a hint. Sakuragi then moved his foot to the right quickly, pretending to shoot to the right this time. He saw Watashi shift his left side and he knew he wasn't comfortable out this far. However, as soon as Watashi's weight shifted, Sakuragi spotted it.

'_Now!' he thought._

Like so many times in the rehabilitation gym, Hanamichi jumped up, shooting the ball. Watashi's eyes widened and he jumped up as high as he could to try defend it. He watched as it sailed over his head, hitting the backboard and banking in.

"Dammit" shouted Watashi in frustration.

Sakuragi simply backpedalled, focused.

'_Tensai Jump Shot' he thought, smiling internally._

"Sakuragi!" shouted the gundam.

Sakuragi pointed in their general direction, still watching the ball. Yoko smiled from the baseline. Then to Yoko's surprise, he glanced at her with a knowing smirk_, _his hand holding up 3 fingers_  
_

**18(K) – 21(S)**

******o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o** _  
_

_Flashback_

_Hanamichi shifted to face up position, and shot a jumper, and it clanged off the rim. He gave a scowl. Yoko hid a grin at his childish expression._

_"Hana-kun! Aim for the black square. Bounce the ball in!" she suggested._

_Sakuragi looked at the black square and nodded. Yoko passed him the ball and he pivoted, raising up and shooting, aiming at the black corner. It banked off the backboard and into the hoop._

_"YES!" he declared._

_Yoko clapped happily and smiled._

_'Nice work Hana-kun' she thought._

_She watched as Hanamichi then for no reason, dribbled out to the three point line and shot a three. She blinked in surprise. Hanamichi simply laughed, holding up three fingers. _

_"My first three" he said with a laugh.  
_

_End of Flashback_

"Kiyota, give me the ball" said Watashi, staring at the red head with anger and hate.

Kiyota saw the look in Watashi's eyes, and nodded. Everyone on Kainan knew that when Watashi had that look in his eye, you passed the ball to him and got out of the way.

"Get in the post and I'll pass it" he said.

Watashi moved quickly to the post, slamming his whole body against Hanamichi.

'_What the hell' thought Sakuragi, shifting his body weight to hold him back._

Coach Anzai leaned forward.

"It is up to you Sakuragi-kun, to be the successor of Akagi-kun. Watashi is your first challenge" he said to himself.

Hanamichi didn't budge, holding his ground. Watashi was passed the ball, and he stood, ready to post up. He shifted his body weight backwards while bouncing, once, twice and couldn't gain ground.

'I need to do something!' thought Watashi.

Watashi then drop stepped, exaggerating his arms as Sakuragi's hand was there. Watashi flailed wildly, his elbow slamming into Hanamichi's head and sending him stumbling back, but disguised it quickly with his body, slamming into Hanamichi and sending him to the floor. Watashi then saw the open basket and jumped, dunking it powerfully through with both hands.

"Blocking foul! Basket counts!" shouted the referee.

Boos instantly lit up from the Shohoku crowd. It was clearly an offensive foul, however the referee didn't see the flailing elbow. Watashi simply smirked as he walked to the free throw line. Gasps were heard as Hanamichi picked himself up and turned around, blood pouring from above the eyebrow where he was cut open. The referee looked shocked also. Crimson blood poured down his face.

"Sakuragi!" shouted Ayako, moving off the bench a towel.

But she was far too slow for Yoko who burst past her with amazing speed, already at Hanamichi and holding the towel to Sakuragi's head. It was a good thing Yoko was tall, as Ayako wouldn't be able to even reach Sakuragi's head.

"Hana-kun? Are you okay?" asked Yoko concerned.

"I'll be fine Yoko-chan" replied Sakuragi, and Yoko led him into the locker rooms.

"Timeout please" said Coach Anzai.

Referee nodded, and both groups walked to their respective benches.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o** _

__

With the removal of Hanamichi, Shohoku's defense took a huge hit. Watashi physically imposed his will on the game, easily defeating Kakuta who tried his best to defend him. He scored six points straight, and was sent to the free throw line twice, by Mitsui who tried to poke the ball out of his hands as he went for a dunk and missed it.

Double teams were sent, however Kainan's coach Riki Takato saw this, and switched Zakuam back with Shiro to give them more offense. Watashi managed to pass the ball out of the post to open players who were able to score from jump shots or from a more wider lane. Kiyota scored a layup on Miyagi, Shiro scored two jumpers, a three and a mid-range jumper, one assist from Kiyota and the other from Shiro. Jin also scored two buckets, two threes as Shohoku's perimeter defense was spread out, perfect for the sharpshooter. On the other end, the offense dried up. Watashi physically imposed himself in the lane, blocking Rukawa with a thunderous smack of the ball as he went for the layup.

Shiozaki and Rukawa also both missed 3's, while Kakuta missed a mid range jump shot. Iowata had been blocked by Kenichi, and Shiozaki had turned over the ball to Jin. Shiro had also finally gotten revenge, stealing the ball from Rukawa, a rare feat in itself to show that Shiro would become Kainan's ace. Miyagi had also turned the ball over once to Kiyota. However, finally on this possession Miyagi weaved his way through traffic, flicking the ball over his head to Iowata who shot the ball quickly in front of Kenichi with one hand, the ball taking the scenic route, looking like it would bounce out, before finally falling in.

"Finally, we scored!" breathed Haruko.

It was a 18-2 run to Kainan, but Konoha had finally scored.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The siren for the first half went, and slowly the Shohoku team went into the locker rooms. There they saw Yoko humming happily as she was putting Vaseline on Sakuragi's cut who was seated on the bench, before wrapping it with a large bandage. Although their spirits were low, Yoko's happy humming unintentionally raised morale slightly. Mitsui gave Sakuragi a grin, while Miyagi gave him a thumbs up. Sakuragi simply gave them a knowing smirk, and instantly Mitsui and Miyagi were curious. Sakuragi looked like the cat who had caught the bird, and they wondered why. Coach Anzai, followed by Ayako slowly walked in.

"How are you Sakuragi-kun?" asked Anzai.

"He's fine" hummed Yoko, wrapping the bandage around his head and tying it in a knot, making him look somewhat like a martial arts disciple.

"It's scary how happy you look Yoko-chan, bandaging a wounded basketball player" grinned Takeshi.

Snickers and coughs erupted through the room as Yoko turned slightly red. However she took it in stride, lifting her chin.

"A real basketballer puts his body on the line, or are you not man enough to take a few hits" she said, grinning at the immediate silence.

Snap. A splutter.

"We do put our..." begun Miyagi, only to be cut out by Ayako's laugh.

"Well, that'll lower their egos some" she grinned.

"Especially Miyagi-chan! Isn't that right" snickered Mitsui, nudging him.

"Don't call me that" snapped Miyagi, whacking Mitsui's arm.

"Oh look, he's blushing" laughed Takeshi, wrapping an arm around the shorter player.

"I'm your captain, treat me with respect!" growled Miyagi, unhappy at being embarrassed.

"Oh...please Ayako-chan! I took a bump to the head. Bathe my brow please!" moaned Mitsui.

Laugher erupted from the team except for Rukawa, who never laughed at anything. Ayako blushed at Mitsui's blatent use of her name. Even Miyagi grinned at Mitsui's statement. A soft cough brought them back into serious mode. They turned to Coach Anzai, who was looking at his clipboard.

"It is 36 to 23, in favour of Kainan. Hanamichi-kun, are you okay to play the second half?" asked Coach Anzai.

Sakuragi nodded and Ayako asked Yoko if he was suffering from a concussion, but Yoko shook her head.

"Very well then. Kakuta-kun, you will now guard the Power Forward spot and Sakuragi will guard the Center. These will be your permanent positions now. We will run the offense through Miyagi-kun" said Coach Anzai.

Miyagi opened his mouth to say something, but shut it.

"Miyagi-kun, you must find a way to penetrate the key. Kiyota is athletic, but I am sure that you would be able to use your superior speed. Penetrate and pass or score" explained Coach Anzai.

Miyagi nodded. Coach Anzai turned to Kakuta.

"Kakuta-kun, you will be rarely involved in the offense, unless you are open. You must exert all your energy on the defensive end and defend Kenichi. He cannot be underestimated" said Coach Anzai.

Kakuta nodded, determined to go out there and do his best.

"The lineups thus will be the following at the start of the second half. Miyagi-kun, at point guard. Shiozaki at the shooting guard. Sasoaka, you will play the small forward. Takeshi-kun, you will play the power forward and Hanamichi-kun will play the center.

"And this is our opening play" said Anzai.

The teams walked out onto the court, with Kainan's coach Riki Takato surprised that Rukawa was on the bench.

"What are you up to Anzai-sensei" he wondered.

The jump ball was won by Sakuragi, who tapped it to Miyagi. Miyagi bounced slowly up the court, before motioning for a screen from Takeshi. Kiyota ran into the screen and Kenichi spread his arms out to try guard Miyagi. Shiozaki and Sasoaka took off at runs to get free from their men, Jin and Shiro in hot pursuit. Miyagi did an inside-outside dribble, shooting past Kenichi's left and jumping to layup the ball. Watashi instantly moved to block Miyagi, however he was ready for this and bounce passed it to Sakuragi who was now open on the baseline. Sakuragi bounced once with two steps, dunking it ferociously with a one handed tomahawk jam, to the delight of the crowd

**36(K) – 25(S)**

"SAKURAGI!" shouted the gundam.

"Amazing!" shouted the crowd.

"That red head is crazy!"

Tsubaki's mouth was open, as was Hinamori.

"That guy is crazy" muttered Tsubaki.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll get straight onto writing the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Woot**


	10. Shohoku Vs Kainan Part 4

**This chapter took longer than expected. Had an absolute beast of uni work to do, and then had to update my other stories. Either way, this chapter is more devoted to expanding on the seemingly complex relationship of Yoko and Sakuragi, plus you can find out what Sakuragi was grinning about in the locker room.**

**Responses to reviewers:**

**Pikachu: Pick&Roll is such a huge part of basketball, so many teams just run a pick and roll and hope for the best. P&R is suited to Shohoku with Miyagi being so fast and able to penetrate the key. We'll see some more P&R before the end of the game. As for Yoko and Sakuragi, yeah she did reject him. However due to him helping her and protecting her from Oda, she slowly starts to gain affection for him through visiting and spending time with him when he's in rehab. Hopefully that clears some stuff up.**

**Girl with the green scarf: More HanaYoko so I don't bore you too much with basketball details =P**

**To those reading, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Your feedback would be appreciated, am I doing things right? Wrong? Suggestions? Am I sane? Or am I just plain mad =P.**

**Either way, enjoy the next chapter!  
**

******o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**  


Sakuragi had a huge grin on his face as he bounced up from the dunk, pumping a fist and jogging back on defense, full of energy. Ayako had noticed the sudden change, and slowly walked to Yoko who simply stood next to Anzai-sensei, quietly watching the game. Yoko glanced at Ayako, then looked back at the game quickly. Ayako didn't miss her happy smile. Ayako glared at her, before grinning.

"So," began Ayako, nudging Yoko, "what did you do to make Hanamichi so energetic? Or what did he do to you?"

Yoko simply smiled knowingly, her lips still tingling from where her lips had met his cheek. She turned to Ayako, a hint of red on her face.

"I have my ways" she said, her smile widening.

Sakuragi brought a hand to his cheek.

'Yoko-chan' he thought happily, turning to defend the basket from Kainan.

Rukawa sat on the bench, watching the game. He stared at Sakuragi who had improved tremendously. Their rivalry would reach new heights, he knew. However Rukawa was also a winner, and things began to fall into place in his head.

'_Winning the National Championship' he thought._

His eyes widened slightly when he realised that it was possible. Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa, Iowata, Hanamichi...it was possible. Anzai-sensei noticed Rukawa's head move just the slightest.

'_So Rukawa-kun has realised that his team has the potential to win a title' thought Coach Anzai._

It was at this moment, Rukawa wanted to get out onto the court more than ever, to help lead this team to a National Title.

Kiyota weaved through traffic, using his athleticism to shoot over Takeshi with a tough fadeaway jump shot after getting past Miyagi. It sunk in.

**38(K) – 25(S)**

Miyagi took the ball from Takeshi who inbounded the ball. Slowly he bounced the ball until he reached the three point line. At this point, Sakuragi shifted, screening for Miyagi. Miyagi exploded into the lane, throwing the ball to the left while turning his head right as a fake, the ball shooting out of his hand to Shiozaki. Shiozaki, now a second year had worked on his game, improving. He caught the ball at the three point line, and took a shot. It went in. Shiozaki grinned as he jogged back down the court, while the bench players cheered for him. He wasn't a star, but he was developing into a fine role 's dunk and Shiozaki's three had reinvigorated the Shohoku crowd, who were shouting and yelling.

**36(K) – 28(S)**

"DEFENSE!" erupted the Shohoku crowd.

"DEFENSE!"

Miyagi crouched low, his eyes on Kiyota, who threw the pass to Shiro. Shiro pump faked, seeing Sasoaka shift slightly forward. Shiro exploded to his left, cutting through to the lane. Seeing Sakuragi shift forward to defend the basket, Shiro passed it to Watashi. Watashi's eyes lit up as he saw the open lane, however watched as Kakuta stepped into his path.

'Fool' he thought.

Watashi took a bounce as he exploded with two steps to dunk the ball over Kakuta. However Kakuta jumped up straight, his arms held up high. He was being challenged. Watashi roared as he moved to dunk the ball over Kakuta, however another hand slammed into the ball, sending it out of bounds. Watashi's eyes widened at the long arms of Sakuragi who had helped Kakuta defend against Watashi.

A roar broke out from the Shohoku crowd. The energy was fueling the Shohoku team. Sakuragi slammed his chest into Kakuta's, in approval of their teamwork. Watashi frowned, before moving to his position. Shiro inbounded the ball to Kiyota, who moved around the three point arc to the top, looking for a passing or driving option. Miyagi saw Kiyota's eyes flicker to the left and he exploded. He quickly tapped the ball out of Kiyota's hand and chased it down. Kiyota's eyes widened as he spun and gave chase. Miyagi managed to save the ball which was about to trickle out of bounds, and burst down the court in an amazing burst of speed.

"GO MIYAGI!" screamed Ayako.

"So fast!" shouted Hinamori, standing up.

Miyagi in full flight was a joy to watch, as he streamed down court, Kiyota trying to keep up. As Miyagi reached the three point line, Kiyota stopped sprinting, jogging slowly as Miyagi lay-ed up the ball easily. He raised his hand into a fist and the crowd cheered.

**36(K) – 30(S)**

Riki stomped over to the scorers bench, for a timeout.

"Timeout!" shouted the referees.

The Shohoku players moved into the huddle, smiling and cheering while their fans cheered also. Finally, they quieted down to see Anzai-sensei, a tiny smile on his white buddah face.

"Mitsui-kun, Rukawa-kun, Yasuda-kun, Takeshi-kun, Iowata-kun, you will substitute on. Yasuda control the offense and play to your strengths. Do your best, we are closing on the gap" said Anzai.

The Shohoku team nodded, and the five walked out onto the continued to use their starting 5. From there, it became an absolute shootout. Shiro hit a 3 pointer, before Mitsui shot one right back. Jin decided to come in on the action and shot a 3. Mitsui then again replied with a 3 of his own, with a pass from Yasuda. It was a contest of shooters, Mitsui and Jin. Neither of them having any intention of backing down.

**42(K) – 36(S)**

"You've improved Mitsui-kun" said Jin, as they jogged down the court together.

"So have you Jin. You've been slowly adding to your game" replied Mitsui.

"I will win this duel" said Jin with a smile.

Mitsui grinned back.

"I wouldn't count on it" he said.

Rukawa took off from the wing, however was forced baseline by good defense from Shiro. He passed it back to Yasuda who passed to Takeshi in the post. Takeshi took a hook shot which missed, but Iowata managed to grab the rebound. Iowata jumped up to lay up the ball but Watashi's hand slapped it out of bounds. He roared, pounding his chest.

"WATASHI!" shouted the Kainan supporters.

The energy shifted back to Kainan with the huge rejection. Iowata frowned, but got back into position. The ball was quickly inbounded by Takeshi to Iowata who was still standing in the key. Iowata quickly used the opportunity to score a quick layup. Watashi was fuming.

"Stay focused" said Jin quietly.

Watashi nodded, and jogged back down the court.

"Kiyota, give me the ball" said Jin.

Kiyota glanced at him and nodded. As soon as Kiyota reached the three point line, he passed to Jin, who stood diagonal to the basket on the three point line. Jin stared down at Mitsui, who was in position. Jin's eyes then caught Watashi who quickly moved, screening for Jin on the left side. Jin dribbled to the left, Mitsui shouting "Screen!"

Iowata moved to cover Jin, while Watashi rolled back to the basket, Mitsui having no option but to defend him. Iowata instantly moved to double team Watashi, who threw it over Iowata's hands to Jin. Jin jumped in the air as soon as he caught the ball, shooting for 3. Rukawa who had seen the play develop, had quickly run from Shiro to Jin, but was too slow. Jin's ball sunk in easily.

"JIN-kun!" shouted the girls in the Kainan team.

Jin blushed slightly, scratching his head and jogging back on defense.

**45(K) – 36(S)**

"Yasuda" shouted Mitsui.

Yasuda instantly threw the ball around Jin who had stepped inside to help, which fell into Mitsui's arms. Mitsui instantly jumped, shooting the ball perfectly as Jin scrambled to defend. Swish. Nothing but net again.

"MICCHAN!" shouted the girls.

Mitsui gave a smug grin as he jogged back on defense, punching fists with Yasuda. Mitsui was enjoyable for the girls to watch, especially as he was a former bad-boy, making all the more attractive in the love-struck eyes of the girls. Most of the core Shohoku players had their own little fan-squads, although most still belonged to Rukawa, much to Rukawa's dismay.

**45(K) – 39(S)**

Shiro and Rukawa meanwhile had their own mini-duel, weaving up and down the court, to see who would tire out first. Shiro received the ball from Kiyota and quickly turned for a mid-range jumper. Rukawa was caught off guard as Shiro instantly shot the fadeaway, scoring. Shiro simply grinned while Rukawa frowned.

**47(K) – 39(S)**

This time Mitsui passed to Rukawa, who took it to the rack hard. He weaved in traffic, throwing up a tough layup that scored, over two Kainan players. Rukawa glanced back at Shiro, before running up the court. Shiro clapped his hands together angrily, before jogging back on offense.

**47(K) – 41(S)**

Watashi received the pass in the post from Kiyota. He shifting his body weight backwards, before posting up on Iowata. Watashi shifted his body, hooking the shot over his shoulder and scoring over Iowata, who simply wasn't big enough to contain him and simply held his arm outstretched, not picking up the foul.

**49(K) – 41(S)**

"Hanamichi-kun" said Yoko, turning to him on the bench, gulping down Wootenergy.

"Yoko-chan?" asked Sakuragi.

Motioning to the bench players, they shifted away to give room for Yoko to sit.

"This game will be won on whether you are able to stop WatashiHanamichi-kun" she said, watching as Watashi grabbed the defensive rebound off the Takeshi miss with a roar.

"I've been winning most of the matchups with him" said Sakuragi.

"Yes you have, but you need to stop his influence on the defensive end. I give you permission to shoot 3's" said Yoko with a smile as Sakuragi's eyes lit up and a smile popped onto his face.

"Don't overdo it, no more than two threes if you miss okay" commanded Yoko sternly.

Sakuragi just grinned, thinking back to the time when he had shot 3's.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

"Hanamichi-kun, we are going to shoot 3's today" instructed Yoko, bouncing the ball around expertly.

Sakuragi was surprised.

"Why would I need to shoot 3's when I'm a center?" asked Sakuragi.

Yoko simply smiled at him.

"Because then you could be even harder to guard. Wouldn't you like to outscore Rukawa in a game?" she asked.

Sakuragi's eyes lit up at this and Yoko couldn't help but laugh, throwing him a ball.

"Where do I begin?" he asked.

"There are 5 main spots that players shoot three pointers from. Two from each side of the baseline, two at the diagonal end, and one at the top of the three point line.

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

As the timeout was called by Shohoku, the starters moved back onto the court.

"Hanamichi-kun, remember to stay away from the paint. Draw Watashi out and shoot jumpers" instructed Yoko.

Hanamichi nodded and moved off. Anzai waved over Yoko, who walked towards him.

"What did you instruct Hanamichi-kun to do?" asked Anzai-sensei.

"To stay away from the paint if possible, and to draw Watashi out" replied Yoko.

Anzai-sensei chuckled.

"Did you give him permission to shoot 3's?" asked Anzai.

Yoko simply grinned back.

"Perhaps."

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The Kainan team was surprised when Sakuragi didn't take his place in the paint, rather standing on the baseline 3 point line.

"Don't guard him, protect the paint" shouted Riki to Watashi.

Watashi nodded, sticking closely to the paint area. Miyagi glanced over at Sakuragi, who stood in the ready position, to shoot if the ball came to him. Miyagi shrugged, passing to Mitsui who was near Sakuragi. Mitsui shot a look at Miyagi who shrugged. Jin covered him tightly, and so Mitsui also shrugged, passing to Sakuragi. As they say, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Sakuragi let the shot fly, and it hit nothing but net.

"Rebound King shot, and hit a 3?" shouted the crowd in disbelief, before the Shohoku supporters screamed at the score.

"REBOUND KING!" they screamed.

"TENSAI!" shouted Mitsui, Miyagi and Sakuragi at the same time.

Yoko jumped up and cheered loudly. Riki swore, calling a timeout, while Yoko simply gave Ayako a mischievous grin. High fives were exchanged among the players, excluding Rukawa and they moved to gather around Anzai-sensei.

**49(K) – 44(S)**

"Ho ho ho, not bad Sakuragi-kun. See how much you can drag Watashi away from the basket, but don't neglect your mid-range jumper. You are far better shooting from mid-range than from 3" said Anzai-sensei.

Sakuragi, who was beaming happily nodded.

"Rukawa-kun, you are ready to use your energy and not conserve it?" asked Anzai-sensei, turning to the Ace.

Rukawa simply nodded.

"Miyagi-kun, I trust you to distribute and direct the offense accordingly," Anzai-sensei said, after stroking his chin for a few moments.

Yoko and Sakuragi meanwhile were grinning at each other, neither really paying that much attention to Anzai or the team huddle.

"So, do I get a kiss for shooting a 3?" teased Sakuragi, nudging her slightly.

Yoko slapped him on the cheek lightly with a light blush, before motioning with her hand for him to bend down slightly. She then quickly pecked his cheek and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You know you love me" joked Sakuragi, winking at her suggestively before jogging back onto the court, avoiding her kick.

Yoko simply blushed brightly and fumed slightly at the audacity of the red haired player, while Ayako saundered over to her grinning.

"What was that huh?" asked Ayako with a sly smile.

"Motivation" deadpanned Yoko, staring at Ayako.

Ayako stuck out her tongue at Yoko, before they turned back to the game.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**The game is coming to a wrap soon! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

******Thanks for reading and supporting MVP Sakuragi Hanamichi!**  


**Until Next Time**

**Woot~  
**


	11. Shohoku Vs Kainan Part 5

**This story hasn't been updated in a while. Probably thought I went missing, actually had exams and then a long holiday. Only recently got back into writing, but I'm back!**

**Purplespark: Sure thing =].**

**aznpikachu: I got it a bit off players such as Dirk, Randolph also comes to mind. Thought it would be interesting to give Sakuragi that ability as it'll help him be a better player.**

**Girl in the green scarf: Haha Hanamichi does set the bar high for us guys doesn't he =P.**

**Anway, without further ado, I present to you the next chapter!**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Kainan had turned the ball over and Rukawa was showing he had plenty of energy. The next five possessions all went to Rukawa on the wing, who would create space for an easy jumper or simply slash to the basket. He managed to make 4 of the 5 baskets, missing the last shot after tough defense from Shiro. Shiro was not to be outdone though, and scored on the opposite possessions 3 times out of five. The Shohoku offense had stagnated though, with Rukawa going isolation seemingly every time.

Coach Anzai simply chuckled.

'_Rukawa is afraid of Sakuragi surpassing him, which is why he is keeping the ball. Even with him holding onto the ball they are working as a team, trying to keep the paint as open as possible for him to drive into' thought Coach Anzai._

However the middle was open, with Sakuragi moving out to the three point line. Watashi had moved mostly to cover him, but was zoning off slightly. This time Miyagi set up a screen and roll with Sakuragi, in which Sakuragi backed off to the three point line. Watashi, thinking Miyagi would pass to Sakuragi moved to close the gap. Miyagi instead shot around Kiyota and raced for the basket, laying it in.

**55(K) – 54(S)**

The crowd roared. Shohoku was one point behind Kainan.

**2 minutes left.**

Kiyota took the ball up carefully. He looked at Shiro who shook his head. Kiyota then caught the eye of Watashi who nodded, and raced forward for a pick and roll. Kiyota used the Watashi screen and burst forward, past a stunned Miyagi. However he saw Sakuragi follow his pace and instead of laying up the ball, passed it backwards with a flick of his wrist to Watashi who was steaming towards the basket. He took two steps and exploded, dunking it hard. The Kainan crowd erupted in cheers. He landed with a sneer, bumping into Sakuragi as he ran back to defense.

Sakuragi grinned as he glanced over his shoulder, before passing the ball to Miyagi.

"Ryo-chin, pass me the ball" he said.

Miyagi nodded and the crowd cheered wildly. This would be a vital possession.

**57(K) – 54(S)**

Sakuragi grabbed the ball in the post. Watashi crouched behind him, ready to defend. Sakuragi bounced it twice, making some progress in the post. Suddenly he passed back out to Miyagi, spun around Watashi and ran down the baseline. Watashi, confused followed but then he realised his mistake as Sakuragi doubled back, receiving the ball once again from Miyagi, this time further in. Sakuragi bounced twice as he dug into Watashi, before shifting his body weight left and turning for a jump hook with his right hand. Watashi shot up quickly, to defend however Sakuragi disappeared. He had pivoted again, and this time he used his left hand to put up the layup. Watashi swung for the ball, only to clip Sakuragi's shoulder hard with a loud smack. Everyone's eyes were on the ball, as it bounced softly off the backboard and fell into the basket.

The whistle shrieked loudly from the referee.

"Shooting Foul, basket counts" shouted the referee.

A roar went up from the Shohoku side. Sakuragi let out a ferocious warcry, high fiving Miyagi and Mitsui, and slamming chests with Kakuta. Yoko and Ayako shouted in triumph from the sidelines while the bench players got to the feet and cheered. Coach Anzai simply chuckled from his seat on the sidelines.

He walked to the free throw line where he calmly sinked it. The scores were even, and the crowd noise levels rose higher. It would go down to the wire.

** 57(K) – 57(S)**

It was only time for two possessions left in the game. Kiyota dribbled carefully, instructing his team with glances and body expression. As his teammates carried out his orders, he crossed over simply, before erupting into speed to the left. Miyagi stayed with him, managing to stop his drive into the paint. However Kiyota crossed him over and shifted to the right, passing to Jin. Jin quickly took the jump shot with Mitsui in his face, contesting the shot with all his might.

"Miss!" shouted Jin, as the ball clanked off the side of the rim.

Six players fought for the rebound, but one hand outstretched the rest, grabbing the ball.

"REBOUND KING!" shouted the crowd as Kainan sprinted back to defense and Sakuragi stood holding the ball tightly.

He tossed it to Miyagi who instantly started setting up the plan to win. Kiyota pressured him the entire way up the court, but Miyagi took it calmly. The game could be decided with this last possession.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Miyagi dribbled the ball several times, before movement erupted on the Shohoku offense. Multiple screens were set for Mitsui who took off. Mitsui weaved between the screens as Jin had to shift around them, losing precious centimetres. Miyagi then tossed the ball to Mitsui who stopped his run on the left wing, for a long two pointer. Mitsui turned quicky and took the shot confidently, Jin shouting to try distract him as he raised his arm. Mitsui held his arm up in the swan neck as he backed away, and at that moment he remembered all his failures.

The damage to his knee which led to him quitting basketball. During his second and third year when he had hit his lowest, before reforming back into the shooter he was. He had thrown away his dream for nothing, and had working hard to reclaim it. And Mitsui smiled as he felt the ball leave his fingers in a perfect arc. He and Jin instantly knew it was going in. All players watched the ball sink in, the buzzer sounding. A cheer erupted from the Shohoku players (except Rukawa) who ran to him, cheering wildly as they patted him on the head and back. The crowd erupted in roars of approval, the home team winning. Mitsui grinned and roared with them, pumping his fist triumphantly.

Kainan's coach Riki sighed as he watched his dejected team move to the middle, exhausted and their heads hanging low.

"We have plenty of work to do when we get back home" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"THANK YOU FOR THE GAME" both teams declared, bowing.

Yoko stood on the sidelines with Ayako, both smiling. Then Ayako paused.

"Where's Haruko? she asked.

Haruko came out onto the sidelines and smiled at Ayako.

"We won!" she said happily, raising her arms.

Coach Anzai walked over and stood next to them and patted their shoulders.

"Well done Yoko, Ayako. Let the boys enjoy the win, we will resume basketball practise in two days at the normal time" said Coach Anzai, and he walked off quietly.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The players got off the court and they all crowded into a circle, their hands outstretched with each other. The manageresses were also roped into joining their hands.

"Shohoku on 3" shouted Miyagi.

"1...2...3...SHOHOKU!" they shouted with a cheer.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"So Shohoku High have beaten Kainan" said Hinamori.

"This team has improved even with Akagi gone" said Tsubaki.

Hinamori hummed in approval, looking at the red haired that now stood over all of them.

"Sakuragi Hanamichi will dominate Nationals" she said.

Tsubaki looked at the red head who was ruffling Mitsui's hair none to gently.

"I agree, his size, athleticism, strength, defense and skill will be hard to defeat. He will help lead Shohoku far" said Tsubaki.

They both stood, nodding to each other and exited the game.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The players crowded in the locker room with the three manageresses. Coach Anzai walked into the room where smiles and high fives were still taking place.

"Please settle down. First off, congratulations to you all for playing your roles well. We will resume practise in two days. Rest well and relax, we have another game to prepare for" said Coach Anzai and left.

Miyagi stood up as the team captain, his chest puffed out proudly and head lifted.

"Well done to all of you for playing your roles and beating Kainan" he began.

A cheer arose from the players at the notion of beating their rivals. Miyagi looked down at the sheet and grinned.

"And MVP for this match, Hanamichi!" he said.

Cheers broke out as Sakuragi stood up proudly, mockingly copying Miyagi's pose.

"I would just like to thank Ayako-chan for everything" he began, laughing as Miyagi pointed a finger at him and shouted "SAKURAGI!"

"Okay seriously, I would like to thank Yoko-chan for all her help" said Sakuragi with a sheepish grin on his face, scratching the back of his head.

Wolf-whistles broke out in the locker room as Yoko blushed at the attention and praise.

"It's all him!" she said quickly, her red face prominent from her long dark hair.

The guys simply grinned. For now all the stress and pressure of winning the game was over. They had won themselves a small break.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

**_So thus ends this chapter._**

**_Until Next Time_**

**_Woot~_**


End file.
